A Whole New Life
by FictionGuy-21
Summary: When Sam helped end the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, he was finally able to live the rest of his human life peacefully. But after an abrupt end, he didn't know that the Dynasty of the Primes were not finished with him yet...
1. Chapter 1  Another Chance

A/N: This chapter will most likely be edited throughout the story until I make another one for the next time period later on, so don't forget to check back when I mention some changes!

* * *

><p><strong>A Whole New Life<strong>

Chapter 1 – Another Chance

29th June 2011 – Optimus Prime triumphs over Sentinel Prime and Megatron with the aid of his Autobots and their human allies, saving the planet from enslavement to rebuild their own dead planet Cybertron.

4th July 2011 – All Autobots and any Neutral Cybertronians are granted asylum indefinitely on the planet Earth whilst the citizens of America celebrate their independence day.

1st January 2013 – Sam proposes to Carly on the strike of twelve New Year's Day, to which she answers yes. They seal their happiness with a kiss as everyone cheers around them with Bumblebee playing the wedding bells in the background.

8th June 2013 – Sam and Carly complete their wedding ceremony with all of their friends, family and the Autobots present. They (as well as all of the Cybertronians present) then go on to get roaring drunk at an after party which to this day none of them remember apart from a few present that were sober that told the tale of one the funniest nights of their life.

28th February 2014 – Carly gives birth to her and Sam's son, naming him Orion Jack Witwicky after Optimus, Sam's greatest friend in the Autobots apart from Bumblebee.

2nd September 2015 – German scientist teams produce strong and efficient inner-atmosphere solar cell generators, capable of powering half a household on days when the sun is visible. Solar farms being capable of running medium sized villages.

16th May 2016 – Carly gives birth to a daughter, calling her Tyra-Jane Witwicky after one of Carly's older friends killed in Chicago by the Decepticons.

21st October 2017 – British scientists introduce a self-sustaining hydrogen conversion method, removing Earth's dependency on Fossil Fuels as the world's leading fuel source. Economy booms with the introduction of the clean and renewable power source.

14th August 2018 – Cybertronians refugees currently situated on Earth begin construction of a city on Mars naming it New Iacon, allowing sanctuary to all factions, so long as they keep the peace.

29th February 2020 – Humans settle a small eco-bubble station with a team of fifty astronauts on Mars after receiving acceptance from the Cybertronians who claimed the planet prior. The sanctuary of Iacon was further expanded to the entire planet to prevent any spiteful Cybertronians from attacking the humans colonising the same planet.

15th May 2022 – The Cybertronian colony reaching 20% of it build completion, some of the less human acquainted Cybertronians go to live there to start new lives.

6th November 2024 – Biologists in the human genome project discover how to clone certain organs, removing the need of certain organ donors and drugs to prevent rejection of the replaced organ.

Worldwide News: 2025 – Media claims the new millennium as the beginning of the 'Age of Discovery', in it being that many of mankind's greatest achievements are being found and made.

3rd April 2027 – Scientists create an efficient way of producing stem cells, helping repair damage to nerves and muscle tissue caused by strokes, spinal damage and broken limbs. This new medical knowledge makes accident caused disabilities such as paraplegia, which has been one of the most common physical disabilities, to be cured completely.

26th September 2028 – NASA begins to expand the eco-bubble on Mars after its seven year test period.

10th March 2029 – Breakthrough in American Fusion Science provides massive amounts of energy production, paired with the Hydrogen conversion system allows for near infinite amounts of energy being supplied by a few thousand fusion reactors placed around the globe. Fusion reactors utilise a ground breaking development in gravity manipulation, capable of creating massive gravitational attraction in localised areas.

Worldwide News: 2029 – The new self-sustaining power source removing the countries struggle for fuel, causing all of the industrialised countries to pool their resources, using the money previously used to gamble fuels, to help the Third World countries, reducing mortality rate and increasing the literary rate in many urban areas of Africa and South America.

20th June 2032 – After its success, NASA finishes expanding its eco-bubble on Mars to accommodate over two-hundred persons with self-sustaining food and water supplies.

11th October 2033 – Cybertronian refugee city _New Iacon_ reaches 85% completion; remaining Cybertronians relocate to the city. The first Autobots to make landfall remain on Earth with their human friends, claiming residency in the nearly complete _New Iacon._

14th August 2035 – Orion Jack Witwicky, son to Sam and Carly Witwicky, graduates from University of Washington summa cum laude studying astrophysics. Orion then goes on into NASA's Research and Development team, thinking of new ways of space travel.

16th August 2037 – Tyra-Jane Witwicky, daughter to Sam and Carly Witwicky, and like her brother, high honours graduate Orion Jack Witwicky, also graduates summa cum laude in the study of bio-chemistry at the University of Massachusetts.

27th February 2038 – Mars colony New Iacon is finished being built, safety and security being provided to all Cybertronians seeking asylum from hiding.

Worldwide News: 2038 – The United States of America's NASA partners with Britain, Russia, China, Japan and India space industries to form the ISC, International Space Confederation. During their formation, they announce plans to build the largest space station ever built which would act as neutral ground to help aid international relations.

20th June 2039 – Breakthrough in Cryogenics allows for the possibility of keeping human's alive in suspended animation for near indefinite amounts of time by freezing the body to 0 Kelvin (Otherwise known as Absolute Zero), resulting in the reduction all body processes until the rate of aging and cell mitosis is negligible.

8th September 2039 – ISC begins construction of a state of the art, long distance spacecraft. Taking advantage of the new cryo-stasis technology, the ship dubbed the ISC-Columbus after the Italian explorer Christopher Columbus, allows for crew to remain asleep whilst they are in transit between solar systems. Ship utilises Deuterium (Hydrogen-2) fusion, as it's primary power sources, with secondary solar powered generators used to split the Helium product back into Deuterium, providing a renewable energy source. ISC splits its finances, pooling money in the construction of engines capable of accelerating the ship close to the speed of light. Gravity is simulated artificially using the gravity manipulators originally used in Fusion reactors, which is put to further use by reducing the relativistic effect created when moving at a velocity close to the speed of light, to the point where it is negligible.

13th March 2040 – Sarah and Annabelle Lennox die in a car accident caused by unexplained reasons. Will Lennox who was thrown clear of the accident because he wasn't wearing bodily restraint, was found unconscious, being the only survivor. Lennox was rushed to hospital with broken ribs, a fractured leg and spinal injuries. He was put into a medically induced coma to help heal the wounds were healed enough for William Lennox to be discharged from hospital around four weeks following the crash.

A funeral was held on the 18th April where both buried next to one another.

17th February 2042 – Orion Jack Witwicky and his German partner Leon Eberstark, along with specialists in fields of Atmospheric Study, Biology and Geology are chosen by the ISC for a galactic exploration mission in the newly unveiled ISC-Columbus too explore distant solar systems in an effort to find planets that are capable of supporting life and establishing contact with new alien species.

18th May 2043 – ISC-Columbus reaches it's final stages in construction and all crewmembers are given three months notice for their departure, scheduled to leave on the 19th August 2043.

30th January 2044 – Following completion of the ISC-Columbus, the ISC announces the build of a massive space station with an average diameter of twenty kilometres, as a place of politically neutral ground that will serve as the housing for Earth's first spaceport. ISC predicts a construction time of fifteen to twenty years.

19th November 2051 – Sam James Witwicky was shot twice in a shop robbery when he tried to intervene; the robber was promptly caught by Bumblebee and viciously rendered unconscious before he raced to help Sam. He succumbed to his injuries whilst being held in Bumblebee's arms.

26th November 2051 – Sam's funeral is held, Carly, their children (excluding Orion) and their grandchildren stand by. Mikaela makes an appearance despite their rough breakup. All Autobots attend their greatest ally who gave up everything to help fight their war with them even when he was only a civilian.

27th November 2051 – A lone Cybertronian materialises with a collection of blue light on the gas giant Saturn's moon Titan.


	2. Chapter 2  Responsibilty

_Chapter 2 - Responsibility_

26thNovember 2051 – Time: Approx 23:00Hrs

The last few minutes were a blur; I was in a gas station buying a snack when a guy in a mask burst in through the door holding a gun at the cashier, demanding he empty the register.

I ran up to the man with a gun, punching him down before being shot three times in the chest when he turned over to face me from the floor. He go up stole the money and ran out as I tried to crawl after him.

I got to the door, a bloody trail behind me and Bee had already transformed, seemingly rendering the man unconscious before he could get away.

I looked up as I felt myself being lifted into a pair of large metal hands then rolled onto my back with the infinite care that could only be Bee. I stared into the pained filled optics of my best friend, the pain from the bullets in chest like a fire burning the energy away inside my body. My body was lifted closer to Bee as he moaned in pain as if he were suffering from similar wounds.

I lifted my hand as I neared his head and touched my hand to his metal jaw, stroking it lightly with one blood smeared hand, grimacing a smile when the pain flared from the action, I whispered out what I knew to be my final words,

"It's ok Bee. It's not your fault; I don't blame you, it's just my overeager hero complex." I wheezed a chuckle, the pain burning again from the movement. "Tell Carly, that I love her and the kids, and that I always will. I love you too Bee, you are and always will be, my best friend." I heard Bee's agonising moan as I felt the remainder of my strength leave me and I slipped my eyes closed, my whole world turning white.

* * *

><p><span>Date: NA – Time: N/A

I looked around a familiar landscape from many years ago, spinning around on the spot to take an all around look across the deserted, rocky landscape. I stopped spinning as I saw the approaching figures silhouetted by the glaring light behind them. However, one think I noticed as the approached, was that they were no longer towering over me, instead they met me eye to optic. I looked down at myself, a large metal hand coming into my vision palm up as I sent the thought to clench my hand. Confirming my obvious suspicion, the hand I could see clenched. _My hand. _I thought. At that realisation, what looked like a heads up display, flickered into my vision, currently providing me with bodily readings which all came back as 'N/A'. _Must be because I am not alive or dead, wherever I am._

I looked back up to the six primes approaching me. Their sizes varying slightly, however each one in the frames they we gifted by Primus himself, unique in their design. Suddenly, the light in the distance was blocked completely by a towering figure, easily a good one-hundred feet or taller, golden glowing optics gazing down on me. _Primus. _My mind told me, the proclaimed creator of the Cybertronians.

"Samuel James Witwicky." His voiced echoed across the barren landscape, "Out of all of my creations, I have found none who could be responsible for such a burden I ask of you. Ever since the Allspark was created, it was used as a life giving tool for the people of Cybertron. It was guarded at all times by the Sentinels that rested within its chamber at the summit of the central tower at the lost city, Iacon. The problem the Allspark presented was that it was never sentient; a tool to be used and manipulated by the power hungry, such as Megatron because it wasn't able to think for itself." I wasn't sure what to say. A powerful, godlike being was asking him personally, to carry out a task that none of his Cybertronian creations could do. I opened my mouth,

"What do you ask of me?" I said simply, willing to accept the task he has prepared for me. A smile worked its way onto his face, kindness radiating from his entire being.

"I ask that you solve the problem that has flawed the Allspark from the beginning. Sentience." I was confused by his statement. _Sentience? The Allspark isn't sentient, so what is it's flaw... He said that the problem with the Allspark was that is was a tool, able to be used and manipulated because it wasn't able to think independently. So he wants to fix that flaw, make it able to act by itself. But then, why does he want me?_ As the cogs turned in my head, Primus watched silently, obviously waiting to see if I were able to figure it out on my own. My eyes widened, _He couldn't serious think that I...?_ The words stuttered slightly as the left my lips,

"Y-you want me t-to be..?" He just nodded; the smile still on is face. "But...why me? Surely there is someone else better? I don't mean to question your judgement but there must be somebody else more... _right_... for such a responsibility?" He shook his head,

"No Samuel, I am sure that you are the one who is worthy, even your hesitance speaks for itself in showing that you would not abuse its power. I have watched you for the entirety of your life, knowing of your links to my own children. I watched as you gave yourself to them, to aid them in their search for the Allspark. You fought alongside them, people you had barely knew about for two Earth days, ready to give your life to protect them. I watched you stand defiant to Megatron, a truly cruel mech, as he knocked you off of the building. It was at the time when you spared Orion's life, instead destroying Megatron and the Allspark with him that I knew you were the one. It was I who granted you the right to the Matrix of Leadership when you were brought here those many decades ago. You proved yourself to me through you actions; you have a good heart Samuel. You are benevolent, courageous, cunning, intelligent and strong willed. I ask that you accept this task from me, become the Allspark, the future of your species. You will answer to no-one except me. You will be uncontrollable, incorruptible and everlasting, as the Allspark should be. My will shall be carried out through you." I was awestruck, speechless, gobsmacked. I was being charged with the protection of the very power that I thought I had destroyed.

"I will do it." I stated, the solidness of my voice somewhat surprising me, however a familiar courage welled up inside me. "If you believe me to be worthy, I would be honoured to accept the task you have depicted for me." He nodded.

"Thank you Samuel. I will grant you the knowledge that will be gifted by the Allspark's unique power. However I will have to return you away from Earth. I do not want to drawing to much attention from humanity. It would not be wise to tempt them with your practically limitless power, you know what they tried to do the last time they were in possession of it." I nodded to him,

"I understand." He smiled once again,

"Then I bid you farewell, Samuel. You may wish to choose a new name for yourself when you begin your new life, Samuel seems like a strange name to call a Cybertronian. No offence." I laughed, replying with a smile

"Some taken if that's ok, but I understand." He boomed a laugh as he spread out his arms wide causing a crackling blue energy begin to draw in from around me before I disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN: When he disappears, (and re-appears in the next chapter) to those who have seen the movie _Watchmen_. Think of it when Dr. Manhattan teleports.

Also, this isn't the only chapter your getting. I don't like sending out 1000+ word chapters after this amount of time, so I will be releasing another 1000+ one tomorrow to make up for it. This is only a short chapter because I wanted to start a fresh chapter for the beginning of his new 'adventure'. So sorry for that. :)

.:FF:.


	3. Chapter 3  Return

A/N: First off! Answers to the reviews, (though out of the few there were, they are mainly just the same one.)

- Yes, this will be a Sam/Bee fic, maybe Sam/Bee/? later if I changed my mind a little for them.

- At present, all the Decepticons who died in the movie, are also dead in this story as well. (Not sure if they will stay that way...hint.)

- This is the re-write of 'Conservation of Energy' as the plot for that would have been Allspark!Sam. I will be putting that into the summary as I forgot to do so.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 – Adapting and Returning<em>

My optics snapped open to find that my body in this world was already formed. Additionally, my body glowed a slight blue. _I hope it doesn't always stay like that, would make me highly conspicuous._ I ran over the conversation with Primus in my mind, _Right, so I'm now charged with the use and protection of the Allspark. Will probably have visits to, or just have conversations with, Primus, and I exist outside all Cybertronian created laws, the only I follow are Primus'. He also said I had been brought back away from Earth. Where the heck am I?_

I looked around the planet, then into the sky to see that I wasn't technically on a planet, but instead a moon. _Saturn's moon Titan, if my navigation system is correct, and I highly doubt it is incorrect. It's not like they can detect me from here, however I suspect the Cybertronians using their solar-system scanners in the sanctuary _New Iacon _have already picked up my energy, so until I make my first appearance to them I will have to try and mask my signal._

For the first time I looked down at Titan's surface and noticed that I was actually hovering a good ten feet from the ground. _That may explain why I'm glowing. It probably happens whenever I access the cubes power. Now how do I get down?_ As soon as the idea came into my head, the glow surrounding the metal parts of my body vanished and I fell to the ground. I saved my dignity despite no-one being around to lose it too by landing on the tips of my feet. _Peds?_ In a crouch, placing on hand on the ground to stop me from over-balancing. I stood up, already deciding what I would do first, the glow on my body returned, energy gathered around me then I disappeared.

* * *

><p>It was an unhappy night for the parents of Samuel Witwicky. Although Sam's funeral was the day before, it was understandable that they were still upset over his death. They were currently sat on their couch with a glass of wine in Judy's hand. Judy was being held in Ron's embrace for, while they weren't crying or sobbing, neither was making a sound, their thoughts so full of sadness that they couldn't think of what to say.<p>

They were startled from their morbid thoughts when a large collection of blue electricity began to form in-between themselves and their holographic emitter. Judy let out a large gasp where-as Ron just stared with wide eyes as the electricity dissipated in a wave of energy and their standing at the centre, was their son, Sam.

It wasn't exactly the Sam they were used to seeing anymore, however here he stood at the rough age of twenty-five. He didn't stay still for long, but instead instantly moved to kneeling on two legs before them, hands stretched out in a calming manner, one of his hands gently touching his mother's hand. "Hi Mom, Dad." He began, "I am sorry for coming here, but I thought that it would be unfair for you to think that I am dead when in reality I am not. I cannot stay for much longer, they Cybertronians have most likely picked up my energy signatures and soon they will try to come and investigate what is causing it, but I couldn't leave without explaining to you how I am here as I am." He stood up slowly, his hand slipping from Judy's then turned running his other hand through his hair.

"At the point of my death, I was visited by someone. He gave me a proposition, one that being who I am, I couldn't refuse." He turned back to face them, "Do you remember the first battle I took part in, when I was sixteen?" They both nodded, "then you will remember me telling you about the artefact I destroyed?" Again they nodded,

"You said it was called the Allspark, right?" Ron stated, confirming with me with a questioning eye and I nodded a yes.

"I held the guilt of its destruction for a good many years before Bee practically forced me to stop. It didn't help that I found out the damage to his vocal processor was permanent either as I knew that had I not destroyed the Allspark, it could have been repaired there and then, but he made me see that it had been necessary and that it removed the temptation of its power from the Decepticons. However when I died, someone asked me if I wanted to help their species and of course I did, I would always help them if they needed me. He told me that I play the most important part of their future and the continuation of their race."

"What do you mean continuation? You told us that the Allspark was their only hope for more of their kind." His mother said.

"I did, and it still is. Or should I say, I still am." It didn't take them long, only a second or two before both their eyes widened, Judy's hand flying to her mouth with a gasp. He gave them a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about me; I choose this. He would never have done this if I hadn't wished to help." Judy face went from shock to worry.

"Who is this 'he' you keep talking about Sam?" She asked,

"His name is Primus. He is the Cybertronians god. He said he chose me for my pure heart, or spark I suppose is the correct term now." Both of his parents' faces went to shock again at the mention of the word 'god'. Sam suddenly went still, sensing the approach of two sparks. _Guess they caught on to my energy signature._ "Look I'm sorry but they have come to find me, or whatever they think I am. I love you and always will. I will be back some time in the future hopefully. If the two cybertronians come ask what happened just say a mech named Blitzkrieg came to offer his condolences and that is all." At the end of that sentence he began to glow blue, locking onto another spark signature. "I love you, stay safe." And then he was gone in a blue burst living two shocked parents whose sadness had close to evaporated with their bewilderment.

* * *

><p>The travelling sensation was strange in itself. It feels as if all of the bonds between the molecules making up my frame all become undone, then rearranged, to only be quickly snapped back together again as I arrive. <em>However that might be just because changed my form again as I teleported.<em> When I had arrived at my destination, the glow on my armour dimming to nothing moments after, I instantly blocked my energy signature from being detected. I looked around me, seeing what looked like a quiet country road in the middle of desert landscape. I thought I had over shot it, but then I heard the roar of a familiar engine disappearing into the distance ahead of me. I knew who it was instantly as I sensed the spark signature using the Allspark, causing my golden optics to glow slightly brighter.

I braced myself into a crouch before leaping into the air, simultaneously initiating my transformation into my modified cybertronian jet form which has a pair of extra turbines to provide increased trust capacity. When my transformation was finished I blasted of horizontally to catch up to the fleeing vehicle.

I stayed low to the ground, feeling the burn of my engines as I immediately gained ground on the 'bot in front of me. Just as I was about to crash into the back of him, I pulled up, pulling a barrel roll as I transformed back into my bi-pedal form, the thrusters on my feet and extra on my bed giving me perfect balance as I activated my afterburners, reducing my speed to near zero then I cut all power to my thrusters, falling to the ground on one knee with a hand used to preserve my balance. I looked up at the approaching 'bot I had landed a few hundred meters in front of, who was still speeding at me not showing any signs of slowing down.

I stood up and held my hands out, palms facing the approaching figure. As he got within a few hundred meters he heavily braked, transforming with his mask down and cannon out landing in a battle crouch, ready to spring out of the way of attack if need be.

"Who are you, what do you want and why were you after me?" He stated firmly. I smiled at him, stepping back a step to try and express that I wasn't here to fight, because if he were charged with death by Primus, he wouldn't be alive.

"I will answer in order then. My name is Blitzkrieg, I want to explain something to you first before I tell everyone else as I feel you deserve to know. I think that last one answers two questions actually." I chuckled slightly, "However, if you come closer, I want to fix something that has ailed you far too long. It was my fault it was never fixed in the first place." I walked forward slowly as not to try and startle him into shooting me even though it wouldn't hurt he may feel guilty later. He looks at me, still weary of what I would do but I can see he is slowly relaxing his pose.

I knelt down on one knee in front of him, one hand grasping his upper-right arm the other slowly inching towards his neck. His battle-mask slid up slowly and he looked thoroughly confused with my actions. As my hand reached his neck I smiled at him then allowed the energy within me to surge up my arm, causing the metal surround it to shimmer blue as it went, then it zapped straight into his neck joint. His optics widened and he arched in my grip as the pain from the sudden healing registered. I moved my hand quickly to grasp his other arm, holding him still. The staticey wail coming out of his mouth quickly turned into a groan as his vocal-processors were mended.

He slumped forward but I held him up, he lifted his head to look at me with wide eyes.

"H-how did y-you do that?" He asked, I pulled him to his feet as I stood, steadying him before allowing him to stand by himself.

"A gift, a task, a responsibility. Whichever you prefer pretty much describes how I came to do what I can right now. What I want to know is why you were running off into this desert and why you are still on this planet and not with the rest of our kind on Mars."

"That doesn't help me much in terms of explaining how you did what you did." I chuckled at his apparent annoyance at my cryptic answer, "But I am out here because I failed. I was charged with the protection of someone and he died in my very hands. I was always careful when being with him, scanning subtlety for any danger and I missed one. It was my fault, I couldn't save the person I was in love with." I didn't show it, but his confession of his love for me practically made my spark stop. _He loved me that entire time. He knew that he couldn't have me, but he stuck by me. He played the best roll in my life that he could at the time which was to be my friend. He was the best friend I could have ever asked for; it must have crushed him to have me 'die' in his hands._ I played it cool instead, shaking my head and grasping his shoulders.

"I told you Bee. It wasn't your fault. I only blame myself; it was just my over-eager hero complex."

* * *

><p>AN: Right my bad with the late delivery. I didn't have time. First had a friend's B'Day dinner, then I had a surprise party the next day which I stayed overnight for. Watched some TV. Then I had to make my brother's birthday card which took a good hour, give or take a few minutes the list of distractions goes on! It has been a hectic weekend let's put it that way.

Thank you for all the positive reviews its giving me a real nice incentive to go on as everyone seems to be enjoying it! However I'm sorry if I missed out some questions from reviews but that's what I got from a quick scan of them.

ANYWAY, I'm here now to deliver the next instalment slightly earlier as I said I would even if it is a couple of days late. Hope it's good, it might not be all to amazing as I had a slow start. Although I'm not ashamed of my attempted at a cliff-hanger, I gave a few too many clues as to who the character was through the end of the story.

.:FF:.


	4. Chapter 4  Explain Now

A/N: I won't go as far to say I'm a genius or anything, some of my Physics that I try and explain was only half-assed background researched so it might be wrong as I am only basing it on my AS Physics & Chemistry knowledge.

Considering that I have only just start Quantum Theory and have yet to study Nuclear, Cosmology, Particle and Astrophysics which is all due to start in my next College year. That's not including my Chemistry!

**Peya Luna **– Don't worry I have had my fair share of History classes and I am aware that Blitzkrieg does indeed mean Lightning War in German; I did put a fair amount of thought into the name. At first I wasn't sure whether I should just call him Blitz but I decided against it. Just for you I decided to explain his name in this chapter.

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 – Renewing Bonds<em>

Bee's optics narrowed at me.

"Who are you?" He questioned in a deathly whisper.

"I'm Sam" I said simply, a reassuring smile on my face. However Bee still looked doubtful, _for good reason I must admit. I don't think he was betting on me coming back to life a second time._

"Don't play games with me! Sam i- was human. You obviously aren't." I noticed that when he corrected himself, his voice was painfully tight. But I was currently more concerned that his features were beginning to look hostile, his anger showing in his voice.

I, however, just continued to smile at him trying to keep him calm. I stood back up and took a few steps away from him then activated the holographic emitters from my eyes. Fast playing images from my previous life experience from the view of my eyes passed in the images, fast forwarding from one key moment to the other.

They first showed me hiding behind the statue in Mission City, and then falling when Megatron knocked me off, it then sped through minor memories, slowing down when I was in the tomb of the primes, holding the Matrix of Leadership between my hands for the first time. As the matrix disintegrated the memory fast forwarded to when I was in the Dynasty Plain, staring up at the silhouettes of the six primes as they told me to reactivate Optimus' spark with the Matrix. It skipped again, landing on when Bee was flying the ship in Chicago with me on the wing then I jumped into the ledge of the building. By then the gaps in my memories were getting larger, the next one was of me handing my recently born son over to Bee's nanoform which had a smile stretched across its face.

I changed my gaze from the memories to Bee's face and by the looks of it, he was starting to get the message, so I skipped to the last memory I had of being human. As it stopped Bee's face went from shocked to agonising.

It showed Bee's face, I was being held in his hands, but the vision was beginning to haze because of my blood loss. My hand went up and touched Bee's jaw just as I had when I died, leaving a small smudge on his jaw plates. I looked up to see him no longer looking at the hologram but instead staring at me, his optics wide.

I turned off the hologram, teleporting forward whilst simultaneously changing my form to a ground bound Cybertronian roughly the same size as Bee if not slightly taller. I reappeared a few meters in front of him, smiling spreading my arms out inviting him in an embrace. Bee didn't even hesitate he just simply leapt into my arms and I closed mine around him in a tight hug.

I felt him burying his head against my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck letting out happy clicks and whirs. I just shut my optic lids and put my head against his, letting the tension out of my body along with built up air mimicking a sigh.

Letting my arms slide out of the hug, I brought them to his shoulders to slowly move him to at arm's length, still smiling at him all the while. Bee just stood apart from me, a joyful expression on his face and his antenna up high, showing his happiness.

"How is this possible Sam? You should be dead! You were shot! Three times!" He exclaimed rather excitedly, his curiosity sky high. _Well I guess he should be the first to know out of every one of his_ –our– _entire race. He's my best friend, he deserves as much._

"Primus knows." I said faking an annoyed sigh, "Luckily though, so do I." He scowled at my bad attempt at humour, shoving me backward. I laughed as I reach out to grab his arm that he shoved me with to keep myself upright but as I caught his wrist, I tripped on I have no idea what, _air? The infamous flat surface? _And fell onto the dirt on the side of the road with Bee following right on top of me.

I looked up at Bee, staring into his optics that were wide and his cooling fans turned on from what I guessed to be embarrassment. I just started to laugh at the sudden predicament and looked away from him and as I lightly blew air out of my cooling systems. We were lost in our laughter for what felt like minutes, falling into the roll of best friends again almost instantly, that is, I thought it was just best friends until I used the Allspark to scan for local spark signatures to see if we were alone and I picked up on the feeling that Bee was truly feeling, the feeling I could only link to being mirth but there was also the slight amount of arousal at our position. I snapped back to look at Bee. The realisation must have shown on my face as Bee's feeling completely stopped dead and I sensed a building horror coming from his spark.

Bee leapt to a standing position, retreating from me quickly shaking his head letting out fast apologies then he turned away from me, curling his arms around himself.

I stood up then walked slowly over to him; I put one arm over his shoulder and pulled him against me in a comforting gesture. As he lent against me he turned his head to look at me and I smiled.

"Bee." I started. "You don't have to be ashamed of how you feel, it's not like you can choose who you fall in love with, who you are destined for. You're my friend, Bee, always have been and always will be. If things had been different I'm sure we could have had something however as it stood, I was in love with Carly." At that confession he moaned, turning his head away from my and dropping his antenna onto his head.

I gently grasped his jaw with my other hand and turned his face back to me, still smiling comfortingly. "Hey, Hey, past tense, Bee! Sure, I love her, I must do, why else would I have married and stuck by her for all those years? But, I have to let her go. This fate, to watch all my previous friends and family, wither and die as is life... that isn't something I want from them. I had my time with my wife just as any other human would have." Blowing air out through my vents, imitating a sigh, I stood back up and walked away from him, looking up at the fading sun causing an orange glow to shine across the clouds in the sky.

"But I can't go granting everybody immortality left right and centre. The attention itself from humanity would be overwhelming in itself, but switching someone's species when that they weren't brought up in, it's not right." I turned back to him. "They wouldn't understand their body, the culture. The differences are too great for it to be logical, you must understand?" He watched me as I let off my explanation, nodding in acknowledgement however still slightly confused. "If I were to start changing everyone into cybertronians I would get no ends of harassments from selfish people wishing for salvation from mortality. It is not my place to grant it even if I so desired, I am merely a tool, a medium for a higher authority to act through. I must ask for permission when doing acts that stand apart from my primary objective." By the looks of his face, Bee was monumentally confused. "Okay Bee, what's with the confused look?" I asked, but I was pretty sure I knew what he didn't understand.

"You're saying that you cannot go giving out immortality, turn humans into cybertronians and that you are but a medium for someone else, but I don't know of anything that still exists with the power to causing interspecies transformations. The best thing I can think of is the Allspark or Primus himself, but then you destroyed the Allspark yourself and Primus has long since been heard from." I shuttered an optic in a wink.

"You say the Allspark was destroyed Bee but even the humans understand that it is impossible to simply destroy energy. It wouldn't be possible for something as great as the Allspark to simply be destroyed by single spark, one that it created no less." I chuckled. "It's funny, after all the time you had with the Allspark, you still have no idea how the limits of that its power. Think about it, the energy from the Megatron's spark was of such a huge ratio to the Allspark's total power that it cannot even be comprehended by a ordinary cybertronian mind, if it were that small, how in the hell would it have destroyed something so great? The answer is that the Allspark simply wasn't destroyed, instead it was stored in an undetectable hibernation state within the closest living receptacle, namely me." I smiled when Bee's face looked shocked for what had to be the tenth time in our entire encounter minutes. "I'm really am shocking, aren't I Bee?" With that I jabbed him, sending a small jolt of energy into him, energising his spark in the process to which he jumped and his body hummed briefly with the new energy. I winked at him and he scowled in good humour whilst looking amazed at what I did.

"Anyway, apart from the two shards of the Allspark that were left from its previous 'indestructible' vessel that was melted by Megatron's spark, the remainder went into me as I said before. The energy stayed that way for the next two years or so until it was awakened when my body came into contact with the shard that I found. The energy within me rejected the stored power in the shard which is why it burned my hand at the touch but that touch had caused the Allspark's energy to rise within me prematurely. All its information was bursting out whilst it tried to enter it's hibernation again, however the information was obviously given a direction as the information bursts were focused with the Seeker's riddle and extra information bleeding through with it. It was slightly frightening whilst helpful that the Allspark's awakening had give an increased memory capacity whilst it was 'conscious'. The increased memory was also paired with a slightly increased brain function, allowing me to process my thoughts faster, aiding me in solving the riddle, which is why half of my ideas at the time tended to appear out of nowhere, the increased 'processing' power coincidentally allowed me to find the Matrix of Leadership. It's a shame that everything up to that point had been pre-ordained as a test to see if I were a worthy choice for the responsibility I was to be given, everything from Optimus' death to mine." I stopped as I felt the sudden appearance of two cybertronian signatures, the very same ones from my quick escape from my parent's house.

Deciding to remain anonymous for now, I rapidly changed the subject with Bee. "I'm bored of standing up," I said brightly. "How about a change of scenery?" Not giving him a chance to object, I pictured the location for the remainder of our conversation then teleported away as a pair of jets came into view behind Bee, disappearing in a dispersion of blue energy.

* * *

><p>The two jets, seeker's charged by Optimus Prime to search for potential and existing sources of Energon, had been following the trace of an energy spike on Earth. They were one of the few cybertronians with the knowledge that the Matrix of Leadership, their only source of Energon, was close to being out of energy.<p>

They had just warped into the area, trying and get the jump on the person who escaped them previously, their target came into their view just as the disappeared in a dispersion of blue energy. The two mech's cursed at him getting away again but both of them transformed into their bi-pedal modes, landing softly at the spot then cutting their thrusters. The purple mech looked at other,

"That's the second time they got away from us. It's as if they knew we were coming!" The purple mech hit himself slightly on his upper leg.

"Easy 'Warp, we'll catch up to whatever it is eventually." The blue seeker reassured him then scanned the local spark radiation in the area.

"What did you get, TC?" Skywarp asked.

The other mech looked thoughtful, "I got two different signatures. The first signature contained large traces of the Allspark, whereas the other was of an ordinary Cybertronian." Skywarp's gaze looked to Thundercracker questioningly.

"Who?"

"An Autobot, designation: Bumblebee." He stated. Skywarp raised an optical ridge.

"Bumblebee? Wasn't he the assigned guardian of-"

"The newly deceased, Samuel James Witwicky. The very same human that off lined Starscream by unceremoniously blowing up his head in the battle of Chicago." Thundercracker's face looked slightly angry. "Wasn't exactly the best way for him to go, but I have to hand it to Sam for managing to kill someone about six times his size" Skywarp laughed

"I guess your right haha! However we need to track this source. Com the scanning team back in New Iacon, maybe they can give us a new location." Thundercracker nodded an affirmative then set his com channel to the scanning team frequency.

::Thundercracker to scanner team, we lost the target have you picked up any similar signals nearby?:: He waited a few moments as the team checked for him.

::Reports of a large energy release roughly five minutes ago was detected on the moon Titan, orbiting the sixth planet Saturn. All attempts to investigate the energy have come up negative, it's as if the energy was an anomaly.:: Thundercracker nodded to himself,

::I understand, watch out for more similar energy dispersions and report to me of their locations. Thundercracker out.:: Once he'd switched his com off he turned to his trine member.

"There was an energy dispersion reported on Saturn's moon Titan. The signal disappeared almost instantly afterwards." He shook his head. "This 'bot, whoever he is, has been in contact with the Allspark very recently. Their spark signature is massively saturated with its energy, " Skywarp looked at him, opening his mouth to speak but Thundercracker interrupted him, "Yes 'Warp I know it was destroyed by the human Witwicky so I am just as confused as you are as to how this is even possible." Skywarp closed his mouth slowly but quickly opened it again.

"How long will it take to get to Titan? My warp drive is only designed for short distance jumps to gain tactical advantages; it's limited to about two-hundred kilometres." Thundercracker stood still for a moment, a slight look of concentration crossing his features as he made calculations as to how long it would take to travel the distance.

"Ignoring the speed we are limited to in atmosphere, once we leave Earth, we can make it to Titan in roughly one Earth day without aid of a ship but by that time whoever it is we are tracking could have left again. Besides, something tells me that whoever this person is, they are going to come back to Earth." Skywarp gave a questioning look at that.

"What makes you say that?"

"It may just be coincidence but both of the areas this individual has visited have some sort of link to the Witwicky's. The first time we detected the signal, it was in the home of Sam Witwicky's parents. Then when we picked it up again it was in the area that his guardian was in. Which also questions to the fact as to how the hell this person knew where Bumblebee was, considering that fact that he was in the complete middle of no-where." A grin made its way onto Skywarp's face.

"Well then I guess we will get our answers as soon as we find this mystery mech. Or femme. However I guess for now we should just wait and see if your litter theory is any good or not." Thundercracker just scoffed.

"And what do you propose we do whilst we wait? I don't exactly too enthusiastic about just sitting her and 'twiddling my thumbs' as the humans say." Skywarp just looked at him deviously and then leapt at him, tackling Thundercracker to the ground.

"I don't know TC." Skywarp teased whilst grasping a few sensitive wires beneath Thundercracker's plating, making him groan in pleasure. "What shall we do?" He asked with a smirk, Thundercracker looked up into at Skywarp, a lustful look burning in his optics. He grasped Skywarp's wings, forcefully dragging his fingers over them, causing Skywarp to moan and shutter his optics.

"I'm sure I can think of something." He replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>We reappeared at the side of a liquid hydrocarbon lake situated the south pole of Saturn's largest moon, Titan. The freezing cold temperatures wouldn't be a serious problem for any cybertronian and I knew that.<p>

I turned back to Bee. His heating systems switching on to keep him warm, I grinned at him and fell back into a seat I had quickly raised from the rocky ground beneath. I gestured towards a space next to Bee and another chair snapped up from the surface. As he sat down again I chose that as a time to continue our conversation after my hasty interruption.

"Aaanyway, as I was saying." I said nonchalantly, as if teleporting over one billion kilometres then proceeding to raise two seats from the ground made of solid rock with wasn't all that incredible . "From my previous display of utter brilliance, I can probably guess that you noticed the energy signature I released when I actually did that, if not, then you will find out anyway. However carrying on my explanation as to why..." I rubbed at the back of my neck, recalling as to where in my story that I stopped, a gesture I frequently repeated in my human body.

"At the point of my first death the inactivity of my body allowed for the Allspark to subside and whilst I was in the Dynasty plain. It was there that the Prime's granted me the right to the Matrix of Leadership. However because the Earth's solar harvester was never activated, they knew the Matrix itself was no-where near its maximum capacity. I'm not sure but I would assume Optimus is aware of the dwindling Energon levels within the Matrix. Sooner or later, its little metre is going to hit zero and the whole of the Cybertronian race will start another war." I paused to add dramatic effect, "I'm not going to let that happen. Primus tasked me with the guarding of the Allspark. He bonded the Allspark to me, making us, one and the same. My bonding with the Allspark has prevented it from being used as a tool as it was before and instead Primus is exacting his will through me. Despite to speculation, the Allspark was not previously sentient. It was merely energy stored in a box." Bee took this moment to speak up.

"So you've spoken to Primus?" He said in surprise and awe. I raised an optic ridge.

"Why the tone of surprise? I spoke to the Dynasty didn't I? Can't be that much of a stretch considering they both existed in the same plain; however Primus just never bothered to make himself known." Bee looked confused. "Gods don't just give up and leave their creations Bee, he just wanted for you to try and make your way on your own. Your race doesn't need his constant attention to progress peacefully and prosperously, all the potential you need is within yourselves." Bee looked questioning.

"That's the same problem Earth has. They don't understand that organic life doesn't have a God that watches over them constantly God doesn't give people potential, you have to go out and get it." I evicted air from my vents, _It's a shame I can't explain this on Earth, I'm sure it would solve any need for religion. The stigmas that they create about things being against god will hold back humanity from its true potential. Granted, it isn't as bad as it was a few centuries ago._ "At the very beginning of an organic planets lifetime, something would have come along and began the spark of life, that or it was just a random event. But organic life cannot be designed and dumped into life as mechanical life can. It has to change, adapt and evolve for it to progress. If it were simply designed as some religions state and humans were just formed out of thin air, the virus' and bacteria on the planet would simply infect and kill the ones they came into contact with because the life that exist would not have any genetic resistance to the diseases that were on the planet. Resistance and immunisation to simple diseases like the common cold that have been built up over the thousands of years in the course of planetary evolution would not exist in the new species, therefore they would simply be wipe off any newly created life off of the face of the planet they were placed upon. However, humanities religions are insecure of their existence. They search for a reason as to why they exist and are not comfortable with the knowledge that the whole idea of organic life on the planet was just a universal fluke and not made by a higher power."

I blew air from my body imitating another sigh. "I've gotten off topic, the knowledge gifted to me by the Allspark is causing me to question all of what I used to know and believe, sorry." I apologised to him, looking him in the optic "Now where was I before I began my mini-rant?"

"Primus?" Bee supplied helpfully. I smiled in thanks optics glowing slightly brighter for a few seconds.

"Oh yeh, thanks Bee. Yes, Primus wanted to let you progress by yourselves. He didn't want to interfere. Funny how he tried to create you in a way that would allow you to adapt more easily such as organic life does. I bet a few Decepticon's would be astounded to know that parts of you were inspired by organics such as humans, even though they hadn't been around a great amount of time compared to yo- our race." _Primus he looks kinda cute when he looks confused...CUTE! Who the hell says cute! _I coughed and I thought I heard Primus' laughter in the back of my mind. _I wasn't talking to you! _I yelled at him in my mind which just caused the laughter to get slightly louder before it faded away. _I better get used to that, I don't doubt he will be entering my mind again many more times in the future. It's probably his only entertainment._ I groused.

My lengthy silence caused Bee to give me a questioning look. I just waved it off saying I was lost in thought and moved the subject back to the explanation from my lack of focus yet again.

"Anyway, to sum up a long and potential boring explanation, Primus bonded the Allspark for me so that I may act as a secondary source of Energon whilst resuming the roll as the creator of life for the Cybertronians. Anyone who is in wish for a sparkling will, once I have made my appearance and taken up my role, come to me. I will then use the Allspark to scan their sparks, to make sure their intentions are pure. However I can't see why anyone would want a sparkling apart from for the joy of raising one as your own." Bumblebee nodded his head slowly in agreement. "I will also be out searching for distance suns that I can use to harvest Energon so that I may recharge the Matrix. Come to think of it I might try and make a moveable Solar Harvester..." I trailed off into silence. _ The idea has merit; it should make the Cybertronians less dependent of me when I introduce myself to them._ The comfortable silence between held for a few minutes. I saw Bee look up across from me with a curious look in his optics,

"Why Blitzkrieg, Sam?" I made a questioning expression. "I mean, our designations are chosen because they relate to us in some way, which is why we are satisfied to keep them for so long. Take someone like Ironhide, may he be at peace in the Matrix. His designation refers to his armour being able to take large amounts of punishment from weapons." I bobbed my head in understanding.

"I guess you know it's of German origin, meaning Lightning War?" Bee nodded. "Well it does relate to me, if you think about it. Blitz symbolises the power I hold over the Allspark, the energy burst resembling that of lightning. Whilst 'Krieg' relates to the war that was fought over possession of it, I hope for it to serve as a constant reminder of the previous war that destroyed Cybertron, as to deter anyone who hears of me of what happens when people fight for something that effects so many. The Great War over Lightning." I stated thoughtfully but quickly broke the silence again.

"Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat like we did in the good old days, but I have other favours I'd like to attend too. Anywhere particular you'd like to go? I understand it would take a long time for you to make your own way past the Asteroid Belt from here." I asked as we both stood up, the chairs smashing back into the moon's surface, looking as if they were never there.

Bee nodded, "I want to return to New Iacon. I haven't been there nearly as much as I could have, having been staying by your side the entire time. I think now that you are alive as you are, I can in good conscience take residence up in my reserved living quarters there in the city." I smiled at him.

"Then I will see you soon Bee, I will catch up to you some time in the near future." I walked up to him and wrapped up in a hug. There was a tell-tale buzz of energy charging up in the air before I teleported us away, Bumblebee heading for Mars. However I was going to visit one of my oldest friends.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long for me to upload this, I passed my driving test recently so I've been going out with my mates a lot, however I'm running low on money so I should have more time on my hands now.

About my religious rant, I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I was trying to write it from Sam's point of view that now has a vast amount of knowledge at his disposal and is therefore looking at Earth's culture from a completely unique point of view.

Don't know what else I can say. If you were offended then you were offended and the best I can say is that I'm sorry. :-)

All the best now!

.:FF:.


	5. Chapter 5  Yeah, I've Still Got Time!

A/N: Time is stated as 24hr time, unless otherwise mentioned.

This is now the longest story out of two other stories (one discontinued) that I have ever written! Hip Hip Hurray!

Just thought I would say, this chapter's title was inspired by The Incredibles when Mr. Incredible says "Tour bus robbery... Yeah I've still got time!" Considering it has been stuck in my head all day I just had to name it after it!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5 – Yeah, I've still got time!<em>

**Date:** 28th November 2051 – **Local Time:** 00:42

It had been over eleven years since my beloved wife and daughter, Sarah and Annabelle, were both taken from me. It had been over forty years since Ironhide was killed from by the traitor Sentinel Prime. I had often thought about the death of Ironhide in the previous years leading up to Sarah and Annabelle's deaths, but only after they too had died and from the help of friends such as Epps, Sam and Optimus had I dealt with their deaths as well. It had taken me a few years for the pain of Ironhide's death to fade with the help of my wife, but even still it hurt.

It had taken over five years to recover from my wife and daughters deaths. Their deaths, I'm sure, would never have affected me so much if I had known they were going to pass. However, the suddenness of their demise was something I was not ready for, something I hadn't been able to prepare myself for.

And yet, when I had first looked back on all three deaths, I found that the person I missed the most was not Sarah or Annabelle, but was instead Ironhide. His death had not hit me at first, the threat of the battle presenting a much more important situation. However once peace was made, I quickly entered a fast depression spiral. If not for Sarah help, I'm sure I would have drifted out of touch of everyone for in that time I had been distant to everyone for months. Years even. I told myself that I missed him more because by the time Sarah and Annabelle were killed, I was able to process the death of someone I cared deeply about more easily after Ironhide but there was always a small voice at the back of my mind that told me it was something more.

So here I find myself once more, holding a small glass of wine, sitting on the couch in front of the TV lost in thought until the hairs on my arms raised, the feeling of static in the air and then I saw a bright blue light stream in the window from outside before blacking out, leaving the whole yard to be bathed in moonlight once again.

I looked outside and caught the glance of a mech outside. I frowned and walked to the window, as I approached I noticed how the metal of this certain Cybertronian seemed to shimmer slightly as the angle of the moonlight being reflected at me changed. I looked out from the window to see if I could identify this visitor but nothing about this mech seemed familiar. I noticed the tell tale signs of wings and thrusters. _So this guys a flyer, seen plenty of those. It has to be the first time I've ever seen a mech with golden optics though._ I pondered. My curiosity urging me on to find out more about this person, I walked to the door and turned the handle and pushed it open.

When I entered the outside I found the mech to be waiting patiently for me to come outside. I shut the door and turned back to him.

"Morning Will, how have you been keeping?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. _Who the heck is this guy? I haven't a clue who he is yet he is talking to me as if we are chums._

"Sorry to break this to you, but I don't know you." I stated rather bluntly and he just chuckled.

"There isn't anything wrong with small talk is there? Besides, I have known you for a quite a long time now, in human terms anyway." That just made me uncomfortable. _What does he mean he's known me for quite a long time? I don't even know who he is!_ I narrowed my eyes.

"Have you been stalking me for god knows how long?" He winked at me. _Winked!_ I was started to get very annoyed, very quickly.

"Not exactly, I would have to say you aren't my type. However I did know someone who thought of you very fondly, even though he didn't say anything of it." _He knows someone who likes me, well that's wonderful! What the hell do I care!_ I crossed my arms to show that I was getting fed up of his elusiveness. _Reminds me of how Sam likes...liked to dodge questions sometimes._

"Alright enough of the acting like politicians, just who are you and what the hell do you want?" I asked heatedly. He actually had the audacity to smile.

"Straight to the point I see, okay then. My designations is Blitzkrieg, but call me Blitz, nobody else does. Yet." He said the last point with humour lacing his tone and a grin plastered on his face that disappeared just as he went to continue talking. _This guy is the weirdest cybertronian I have ever met. He's up there with the Skids and Mudflap._ "As for why I'm here, well, I'm going to make you an offer of sorts, a question. Might seem a bit personal but I guess you are going to have to deal with it." I frowned, but waved my hand in signal that I was listening.

"Firsts off, I think it would be fair that we were on equal playing fields huh?" With that he bent down to sit on the tips of his feet before unceremoniously flopping down onto his arse, stopping himself from tipping backwards with his hands. I just lent against the porch railing. "Now, on with the question?"

"I guess, ask away I suppose." I said offhandedly, waving another hand in a 'go ahead' gesture.

"Ok then, my question is this." His face suddenly went from easy going to dead serious. "If you were given the choice to bring back one of the three people you cared most about from death, who would you choose? Sarah, Annabelle or... Ironhide?"

"What kind of question is that!" I practically exploded. "You're asking me to choose between my closest friend, my beloved wife and my only daughter? Who do you think you are?" At the beginning of my angry questioning, he had put his hands out in a calming gesture. But it wasn't working.

"Was he just your friend?" He questioned softly. "I'll give you a few days to think about it, when you come to a decision I will return." With that, what appeared to be a burst of energy erupted from his chest, running along his chassis and leaving a glowing blue in its wake. He began to lift up off of the ground from his sitting position whilst simultaneously floating backwards until he was a good twenty meters away from the house. "Goodbye, Will." All I saw was a quick collection of charged blue energy in the air then he disappeared as the energy dispersed away from where he previously stood in an electrical wave.

* * *

><p>As I sat in front of Will, I searched across Earth for the spark signature of Thundercracker. When I had a lock on his position, I activated the Allspark's power inside me and I felt it surged across my chassis natural force field, charging it full of energy. I felt the sensation of weightlessness when my body floated from the ground until I was in an upright position a safe distance from the Will's home with my feet about two feet off of the ground.<p>

I lowered my gaze to Will's face and spoke a final farewell, "Goodbye, Will." Then I felt the familiar sensation of all my atoms splitting apart from each other. For the duration of the teleportation I saw nothing but blackness as none of bodily senses were activate as they currently didn't exist but then the whole world snapped back into focus as my atoms re-arranged back to my flight-chassis form. I looked around at the landscape I had previously encountered Bee only to see the two seekers I had been...seeking, wrapped up in the other's arms with peaceful looks on their face as they lay in recharge.

_From the excess radiation in the area, I think it's safe to say that this is a post-overload recharge. Bloody horny seekers._ I chuckled at the one constant in seekers. _If there is one think they would ditch flying, for it's a good interface. They would probably do both at the same time if they could._ I shook my head and decided to wake them up. I walked over to their slumbering forms, raised my arm and slowly started raised them into the air, the same familiar blue glow igniting on my arm but I was careful to keep them still so that they didn't wake up prematurely. When they were a good ten meters or so off of the ground I cancelled the affect keeping them in the air and the fell straight to the ground.

In mid-fall, the both only their optics with a yell and tried to stop their fall but where hindered by how they were attached. From where I was watching, the whole ordeal was very amusing. So much so that I out right laughed at their predicament, but I chose to save them the discomfort of crashing into the ground by snapping my hand out into the air and stopping their decent mere inches from the ground. Both seekers froze the same time they stopped in midair and turned to look at me. I just waved slightly.

"Hello." I said simply then I dropped them the last few inches, causing them to land with a small thump but they didn't say anything, instead continued to stare at me. "This is the part where you say 'Hello.'" I said, the grin still plastered on my lips.

"Hello." The both just said dumbly which just caused me to laugh some more. This seemed to snap them out of their daze as Thundercracker shoved Skywarp off of him and jumped onto his feet with a suspicious glare.

"Who are you and how did you do that?" He demanded.

"You don't know? Surely you know something; you have been tracking me for the last five hours or so. But you could never catch me, could you?" Skywarp raised himself to his feet with a glare at Thundercracker, which Thundercracker just ignored. _Probably annoyed with him for tossing him off...of him._ I withheld a snicker.

"You are the signal we have been picking up? How can that be possible? We have been picking up the Allspark's energy signature not a mech's spark signal." He looked confused and when I glanced at Skywarp whose expression was mirroring Thundercracker's confusion.

"Scan me, I'm sure it will answer your question." Thundercracker frowned but obliged regardless and he looked shocked at the result.

"T-the Allspark!" He looked up at my face. "It's as if it's within you! How is that even possible?" I put a hand on his shoulder, avoiding his wing, and then I charged his spark with Energon to which he jumped slightly and his optics widened.

"It's not just within my Thundercracker, it is me. As of last night, my spark has been fused completely with the Allspark." Skywarp took this as a cue to speak his mind.

"How did you even manage that? When Sam Witwicky merged the Allspark with Megatron's spark, both were destroyed apart from a few lone shards. How is it that you were able to fuse you spark with the Allspark and not suffer the same fate?"

"Simple." I replied. "I never had a spark to begin with, so when my spark was created, it was already fused to the Allspark when it was, which was about six hours ago." That caused both of them to stare at me in shock.

"You're only two days old?" Skywarp asked in a whisper. I smiled and shook my head.

"No no, I am actually just over sixty-one years old, though I _am_ only two days into my Cybertronian life." They both looked confused at that. Probably wondering how someone could both be sixty-one years old and six hours old at the same time. I watched them both for a few seconds until Thundercracker's optics widened.

"You used to be human...didn't you?" I nodded. "What was your name?"

"Hmmmm." I thought for a few seconds. "How about I give you a clue, I was one of the first people to meet the Autobots for the first time when I was sixteen." Both Thundercracker and Skywarp frowned, looked at each other and shrugged. _Shouldn't be too hard to figure out, they just have to subtract sixteen from sixty-one and then take those years away from the current date and walla! Year of the Autobots arrival and one of the first people to meet them after they had made landfall._ It didn't take long for them to figure out, not even a minute when suddenly both of there heads snapped up to stare at me with a mixture of shock and awe on the faces. I just gave them a small smile.

"_Sam Witwicky..."_ Thundercracker whispered in shock and awe, however Skywarp's expression turned instantly dark.

"YOU! YOU KILLED ME!" He roared, launching himself at me to which I fell straight onto my back as he tackled me. The only reaction I made though was to just look bewildered. _What is he talking about? He's standing righ- grappling me right here._

"Skywarp, you're not talking any sense. How can I have killed you if you're standing right here?" He pounded the ground next to me, further expressing his ager. _Since when was Skywarp this aggressive?_

"At this current moment, this isn't Skywarp." He said in a deathly quiet voice, bringing his face right up to mine. "At present, I am the person you decided to hang yourself from my optic before stabbing me in the other with a bomb which caused my head to explode!" By the time he finish he was once again yelling at me. _Hang from his opti- What the hell?_ It was my turn to look thoroughly shocked with the sudden revelation.

"_Starscream?_"

* * *

><p>AN: For those of you that might be wondering why Sam more immature than a normal sixty-one year old would act, don't be worried, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why which I will make up later ;-) Just kidding I already have an idea as to why!

I feel that everyone would be interested to know (that didn't know already!) that apparently, Starscream has an immortal spark! So that will be something to play with! I got bored one early (00:30!) morning and decided to read up on some 'Transformers Lore' turns out after typing in sparks, that in both _Beast Wars_ and _G1_ that Starscream's spark can never be extinguished... What kind of freaked me out was that when his spark is delocalised from his body, he is able to posses another Cybertronians body completely. So I decided to work with that

Not sure when the next chapter will be up, don't want to give you false hope that I will release it in the next few days as I have (kinda) with this one. So keep a weather optic on my story, it will be there eventually!

.:FF:.


	6. Chapter 6  Resurrection and Rehab

A/N: Firstly, in this story, I think that Sam being a seeker isn't really plausible because of what I stated with a seeker's mentality. Sam's spark is unique because of his nature as the Allspark; therefore he will have the same mentality of a human but more tempered towards Cybertronian. So as a young cybertronian he will be interested in interfacing but he won't be constantly doing it as frequently as Seeker's do.

Sam will have traits from all spark mentalities. For example, he will enjoy the freedom of flight as Seeker's do, but he will have traits from ground sparks preventing him from experiencing claustrophobia when in underground spaces for extended periods of time and sky hunger when refrained from flight for long periods of time.

So really, his spark will pretty much be all benefits of each spark mentality without the drawbacks.

Secondly, I am going to disregard the date the Fallen came to Earth in ROTF [19,000BC for those that didn't know.) According to this story (I believe the cartoons follow this timeline as well.) the war started millions of years ago, before the idea of mammals wear clothes and makeup was introduced ;-).]

On with the story then!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 – Resurrection and Rehabilitation<em>

"_Starscream?_" My shocked question only gained me a heated glare from the mech.

"Who do you think? The last time I checked, I was the only one whose head you blew up!" He finished his exclamation by grabbing my shoulders in emphasis, snarling close to my face. I rose what was now the equivalent of an eyebrow at him. Reaching out to him with the power within me, I grasped his frame gently and lifted him off of me.

He hung in the air, arms and legs spread out as if he were shackled, glaring at me with hate filled optics, the glow encircling his form in a blue lining. I simply smiled warmly towards him as I stood up again. I stepped closer to him, reaching out with my hands and grasped his shoulders reassuringly, rubbing my thumbs against them in a soothing gesture. I subtlety ebbed out the energies that flowed in my frame, in the very depths of my Energon streams to aid in driving back the sea of rage that currently flooded his mind. I observed as the tension in his body gradually melted away.

"I knew you would never listen to me in your rage, so I calmed you down." I said simply, "As much as you hate me for it, I did what I had to do to save both myself and Carly. You were threatening to kill us both, whilst your factions overall plan would have eventually brought around the destruction of both worlds."

"You're right." He stated solemnly. "If Cybertron had been allowed to fully materialize, humanity would have starved within months, the best of them surviving for two years if they were lucky." From his suspended position, went completely limp in submission. "I knew deep down that the plan was floored, but I couldn't help stop myself from contributing anyway, as if something was influencing my decision." He sighed, the only thing keeping his body from collapsing onto the ground was my telekinetic grasp. _Okay, even though he has just come to terms with the Decepticons impossible plan, this is still Starscream._ Thundercracker, whom had been looking on at us in the background, allowing the scene to play through uninterrupted, decided to add his two cents.

"That at least makes some sense." He stated, and then continued, "Before he left Skywarp and I, whilst he was sarcastic with a dark humour, he had expressed his disinterest in the Decepticon cause, that he would rather pursue his career as a scientist. Yet, starting from the time Megatron left to retrieve the Allspark, he changed. He started to abandon his work and go head first into following Megatron's ideals. He left in a rush one day without even announcing his departure when word had spread that the Decepticons had lost contact with him." I nodded, the explanation further adding to my suspicion of outside influence of Starscream's thoughts.

_I can't leave Starscream like this_. I decided, _It is cruel and unfair to make anyone live a life imprisoned in somebody else's frame for eternity, not including how unfair on Skywarp it is to have to host Starscream's spark._

"Starscream." His face slowly rose to mine, looking at me questioningly, "I want to give you a gift." He imitated a snort.

"What use is a gift to me now when I am stuck in this body? I don't even have the spark to completely take over Skywarp so it's not like I can make use of it." I smiled despite his displeasure.

"Being what I am, I'm sure it will be to your liking." At the sight of Starscream's befuddlement I just blew air from my vents in a sigh. I placed the palm of my hand over Skywarp's cockpit whilst my other hand was stretched out in the opposite direction. As I drew out Starscream's spark with one hand, whilst in the direction my opposite hand was pointing, a solid mass could be seen forming from the collecting blue tinted light.

It didn't take long for me to remove the crackling energy from within the host. I pulled my hand back which was followed by the spark. The sudden removal of Starscream's consciousness caused Skywarp's system's to fall offline into recharge from shock. Both my energy and Starscream's spark illuminated the surrounding area with a mesmerizing blue aura, Thundercracker himself was frozen in place looking as if someone had given him an almighty slap around the face.

I stepped away from the sprawled unconscious form at my feet, stopping next to the form of Starscream that was just finishing its rapid construction twenty meters away from both Skywarp's offline body and Thundercracker's frozen one. It hung just as Skywarp had before but it looked barren with the added detail that the plates that usually were in place to protect the spark chamber (and spark in extension), were in fact wide open revealing the clean spark housing.

"I recommend shutting your optics TC." I suggested to him. This seemed to snap him out of his stupor and he quickly snapped them shut whilst off lining them for good measure. As soon as he was done I turned my attention back to my hands. I brought the hand holding the crackling spark close to the other causing Starscream's spark to suspend itself in-between the two as if a force was pushing it away from them. I fed more power into the spark, charging it with revitalizing energy.

When the brightness was past what would have been considered blinding to a normal cybertronian, the spark jumped from my hands towards the open spark chamber. A jolt ran through Starscream's new body and his optics online quickly, arching in my hold as he did so. A sharp, piercing screech exited his mouth, his eyes shifting in panic. I looked at TC to find him back into a shocked state so I stepped forward and wrapped my arms Starscream, being careful to avoid his wings. I stroked down his thrusters in a calming manner and he sagged in my embrace. I whispered nonsense in his ear receptors, working to calm his frantic and racing spark.

"Thundercracker, snap out of it and help me. I think he would prefer your presence to mine despite being what I am." The blue jet shook his helm as if to clear his daze and rushed to my side. I turned and pressed Starscream's back to Thundercracker's canopy. He instantly wrapped his arms around him and made soothing touches to his chest and hands, causing Starscream's intakes to slow in response. I took a step back from the pair and watched them relax together.

"Well then, I think I will leave you too it. I'm sure you three have plenty of catching up to do." I finished with a wink. "Oh and don't worry about Skywarp, he will reboot in about five minutes, he probably didn't want to be awake when I practically tore a soul from his body, despite it not being his own." At their worried looks at the still purple frame I repeated myself, "I said not to worry." I smiled softly again. I locked onto Bee's spark signature on Mars and set to catch up with him.

I was surrounded by blue/white light and I left with a quick raised hand and "Ciao".

* * *

><p>I re-appeared in a lightly decorated room with plenty of head room to spare. I turned my head from left to right and found Bumblebee looking a bit surprised sitting on an oversized…beanbag?<p>

"Hey Bee!" I said joyously, I walked over to him and lifted him out of his seat, enveloping him in a hug. "How are you doing? It feels like ages since I last saw you!" Bee himself looked happy but equally confused.

"I'm great S-Blitz but it's only been around six hours since we talked on Titan." He replied, giving me a bemused look.

"I know!" I exclaimed, lowering him back to the floor. "But it's just great to be able to talk to you like this, on equal-ish footing!" I beamed down at him and fell into the beanbag, dragging him with me.

"Oof!" I huffed out as hit the bag roughly and wrapped my arms around Bee's chest to stop him falling off of me. Bee ended up sitting in my lap, to his utter embarrassment and my amusement. I could tell he enjoyed being seated as he was but he was feeling shy about it and therefore embarrassed.

"Loosen up Bee! You're acting like I was when I had Mikeala in my lap years ago!" I chuckled. Bee let a rush of air out of his vents in a snort.

"_I have the only seatbelt here, you know? Safety first."_ I laughed out at my awfully cheesy pick up line.

"Well it worked didn't it?" I smirked at him when he turned his head to look at me from the corner of his optic. "Just give it up Bee I know you like sitting here." I winked at him to which he narrowed his optics.

I jumped as a sliver of pleasure erupted from my leg. I stared at Bee as a mischievous expression dawned upon his face plates. "You cheeky fragger!" I exclaimed with a laugh. I dug my fingers into his chest plating, stroking them against his cables underneath whilst increasing the sensitivity of the receptors in my body. Bee arched in my hold as he reacted to the stimulation, a light moan coming from his voice unit. I moved my hands, dragging them over his sensitized armour, earning me a shiver of pleasure from Bee.

Bee twisted in my arms to end up facing me, a mix of happiness, eagerness and lust radiating from his spark so strongly that I didn't even need to access the Allspark to sense it. I smiled at him and my arms fell to his waist, grabbing at his aft whilst my fingers dipped into gaps in the surrounding plates. He rocked forward against my crotch, causing me to groan. Bee burrowed his head in my shoulder and I pressed my head against his, a release of air from vents imitating a sigh of contentment.

I moved on to his lower back, tweaking and stroking more wires and cables as I went, Bee moaning and crying out in pleasure all the while. I leant back to look at Bee's face, his optics had gone partially white from the charge building in his spark. I moved my mouth towards his neck and used my tongue to slide over the cables there as well as biting them softly; earning loud moans from Bee when combined with my hands stroking the wires and plating that adorned his body. I stroke a thumb over a cheek plate when I gently grasped his jaw, bringing his head close to mine and leant against each other, foreheads touching.

I could tell he was close to overloading, his optics nearly completely white with static and his quick intakes taking away excess heat. Deciding to bring him to his release, I dragged my fingers down his back and over his door wings, a ghost touch giving the last bits of pleasure to his systems before he could take no more.

He arched up into my body as he cried out a final time and he remained frozen in a pleasured haze before he slumped against my body. His optics went dark as he dropped into a brief recharge. I smiled at his limp form, putting a hand against his lower back and the juncture between his back and door wings, waiting for him to re-online.

It didn't take more than twenty seconds before his optics snapped open and he looked up at me still slightly dazed. However the moment he looked at me, the haze disappeared from his eyes and he tried to get away from me, stuttering apologies all the while "S-sam I'm sorry I di-didn't mean for it to go that far I-"At that point I interrupted him before he could get any further.

"Bee you're not going anywhere so sit still." I stated bluntly, keeping a firm grip on his wriggling frame. He stared into my optics then he slumped when he understood that he was stuck until I let him go. "Bee, understand that I don't regret what we just did." His optics widened. "But you also need to know that I did it for you." That made make a confused look. "Bee you suffered in silence for over fifty years, watching me live my life with Carly whilst you loved me all the same. You didn't interfere or even hint what your real feelings were, but instead made the best of what you could and stayed my best friend all that time. I did this because you're my friend and you needed it. I may not return your feelings yet Bee, but I would be willing to give us a try. If anything I owe it to you." Bee shook his head.

"S-Blitz, I don't want this to happen out of your pity. It isn't fair on either of us." He protested. I grasped his jaw with both hands, stroking his plates with my thumbs like I had done before.

"I'm not doing it because I pity you Bee. I don't pity you. I admire you. I want to do it because I care about you. You're my friend, first and foremost. Maybe we could be more, I mean, I am finding you quick the looker at the moment. Don't assume that I am being totally selfish in this. In the end if it works out I would get a beautiful, caring, joyful and fun loving spark-mate. You know my mother said you never get a third one unless you have an enormous-" "SAM!" Bee laughed at me. "What? Her words! Anyway, it can be any size I want it to be in my case. How lucky I am." Bee let out a quick burst of air from his intakes which could be mistaken for a cough. I smirked at his discomfort. "Come on Bee, how old are you, Eleven?" He huffed,

"I am thousands of vorns old, what about you?" I made a deep thinking face, even though I wasn't think much at all. After about a five second pause I answered,

"Well, with the knowledge I hold, you could say that I am billions of years old. As old as the mighty creator himself, but then I wouldn't want to sound like an old fart" I heard a quiet 'OI!' in the back of my mind that made me choke down a laugh, "so I would just stick with a few million years for the sake of the argument." At the conclusion of my comeback, Bee scowled at me.

"That's just cheating, besides it doesn't count as real experience." I raised a brow.

"Why not? As far as my mind and spark are concerned every experience the Allspark witnessed and all the knowledge it possessed exists in my processer as if I witnessed the events and gathered the information myself. Therefore, why can't it be real experience?" He frowned at me then with a clang, slapped his hand against the side of my head. "Oi! What was that for?"

"For being a smart arse!" He replied.

"I get hit for beating you fair and square in some friendly banter? I hope you it doesn't become a habit or else I fear I'm going to need to get some padding for my head." I winked at him. He went to hit me again so I covered my head with my hands with a loud "Hey stop it!" to which Bee answered with a chuckled. He lay himself back down against my reclined frame and we sat there in contented silence. I wrapped my arms around his waist again.

"I have to go soon. I have to go speak with someone about an offer I gave them. I suspect he has come to the same conclusion I thought he'd come to but you never know." When the yellow Camero didn't respond I looked down at him to find that he had slipped into recharge. I smiled, _'I guess I should take him back to his berth then.' _I stood up, twisting his frame so that I was carrying him bridle-style and moved towards the room I suspected to hold his berth. I didn't know the code to enter the room so I simply delocalized our molecules and allowed us to phase through the wall. As we emerged on the other side I looked to see if the ordeal had disturbed Bee.

Finding him still in recharge, I walked to his berth and set him down gently, gently touching an arm before grasping hold of the powerful energy I wielded and disappeared in a burst of blue energy.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey folks, got out another chapter after god knows how long. I haven't had the time or drive to make another chapter until now but even then they aren't going to be very frequent. I have so many exams I have to revise for that I will not have very much time to do anything but revising.

Anyway, I got my first little bit of Blitz/Bee, it's all very lovely. However in my story I have decided that Blitzkrieg is going to be the dominant partner compared to pretty much every other where the main character is submissive. It probably isn't very good as it was my first ever written slash.

Now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I had a little bit of writers block with this one to start with which is partly why I didn't come out soon after the fifth, see you next time!

.:FF:.


	7. Chapter 7  It's Me! Welcome Back!

"_Mind Speak"_

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 – It's me! Welcome back!<em>

**Sam (Blitzkrieg) P.O.V**

I materialised on the dirt road that led up to the Lennox's farm house in my human form. I continued upwards towards the front door, walking up the steps of the porch towards the door. My hand raised and I knocked loudly before letting myself in as I used too. The Lennox's had told me from the start that my family and I were always welcome in their home.

Upon entering I was promptly confronted with a gun to the back of my head which I attributed to my poor observation when entering. _Guess I didn't expect resistance but what should I expect from this household?_

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?"

The question was simple and terse yet being sure in the knowledge that the weapon pointed at my skull posed no real threat to me, I still turned my head slowly to face the source of the voice. I traced the limb back to a slightly aged man who looked to be in his fifties with greyed blonde hair and an anger showing in his features.

Upon seeing my face, Will promptly turned white and the pistol slipped from his fingers, falling to the floor with a thump as I turned myself to face him properly.

"Hi Will." I said bluntly. Said man's eyes rolled up into his skull and he fell to the ground unconscious. _Too much, too quickly I think._ I bent down and picked the man up in my arms and took him through to the sitting room and placed him lying down across the couch and I sat myself down across from him and waited for him to awaken.

It was about an hour later that Will finally stirred, to which he came around to the noise of a very old cartoon series that I watched when I was young. As to how I was playing said cartoon, I was wirelessly streaming it from my memories into the holographic emitter that acts as a TV, Phone and Computer all at the same time for those that haven't had nano-chips implanted in their brains, removing the need for computers entirely. _Though only the paranoid generation of the early millennium with the few odd exceptions refused their very own computer brains, saying that if they were supposed to be robots like the cybertronians, they would have been made that way. _

Granted that wasn't my view on things, I had opted for the chip mainly on the bases that it would have made it easier to keep in contact with the Autobots. _However I did persuade them into modifying my chip to be more powerful than the ones the human's produced, as well as being impossible to break into by humans. I probably wouldn't have got one if I wasn't able to get the upgrade; Carly didn't even get one despite the Autobots offering her one of their design as well._

My thoughts snapped back to Will as he groaned and began to sit up. I shot to my feet and placed a light hand on his chest easing him back down.

"Easy old man, you took a little tumble earlier." Will's eyes moved from glaring at my offending hand to my face, his expression shifting from annoyance to shock. "It's funny; I've been getting a large amount of shocked looks from everyone recently." Will's look didn't change despite my wise crack, but he instead started spluttering.

"Wh-Wh-W-Ho-." He stopped and took a deep breath, his face hardening as he smacked my hand away with his. "Who are you and who do you _think_ you are impersonating Sam and coming into my home as if you own the place! You're sick if you think it's fun to pretend to be a dead person. Besides, Sam was at least in his sixties so you pretty much bollocked up the age didn't you?" I shook my head.

"Honestly Will, you would think with the amount of weird things that have happened to me you would expect that my coming back to life a second time wouldn't be too farfetched would you? And as for being twenty-five years old, well let's just say that this isn't my normal form anymore." Will obviously didn't look very convinced.

"Yeah sure..." He replied sarcastically. "You could have just said all of that in a poor effort to make me believe you. Tell me something only Sam and I would know!" I sighed. _Something only he and I know...Something...Something...aha!_

"We blackmailed Optimus into going with us on lads night out in the 30's, which ended up with us all waking up in a field somewhere feeling like shit and we didn't get back until the Sunday two days later but when we got back, we told our misses that we had gone on a road trip around the country roads instead of going for a drink. Optimus simply got ridiculed by Ratchet for getting so wasted. Optimus always laughs about how we could never remember what happened and he could. He never even told us in the end." I recounted with a smirk, remember the weekend with fondness. Will eyes became saucers. "Sucks for you now because I can remember what happened too ever since a few days ago."

"_Sam!_" He breathed out, happiness creeping into his eyes. He then threw his arms around my in a warm hug and I smiled at him, returning the brotherly embrace. "MY GOD SAM! I can't believe your here! How are you even still alive! I thought you were a goner this time for sure! That's not fair that you can remember! Now you and Optimus can laugh at me." He looked slightly grumpy about that fact, but I just smiled and shook my head at his disgruntled attitude.

"It's going to take a couple more than a few stray bullets to kill me Will, surely you know that!" I brought us apart to arms length by grasping his upper arms and holding him at arm's length with a contented smile plastered across my face. Will's gaze turned to the hologram with confusion.

"How are you watching Spider-man? I sure as hell don't have it anymore; I doubt anyone does despite how much crap the internet has on it." I winked and tapped my skull.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it?"

"How are you even alive Sam? I would have thought coming back from the grave once was pushing it!" I grinned.

"I suppose you could say I have friends in high places." I joked. Will look me in the eyes and I could see his annoyance.

"Stop dodging the question! I hate it when you do it. You used to do it with every time I asked you something. You would have thought I would be used to it by now!" I laughed at him.

"That's why you love me so much dear William! What would you do without me?" I said with a shit eating grin on my face. His eyes looked like they were going to create a hand out of thin air and clap me around the head, such was the annoyance that seemed to be radiating off of him, which seemed to instantly evaporate into contentment and confusion.

"What's wrong with your eyes Sam? They're practically glowing! Are you a walking lightning rod or something? You haven't taken one more leaf out of the Martians books have you? Although I don't think any of them had practically golden eyes before." I bit my lip, holding back a smile at the running joke with the Autobots for living on Mars.

"I guess you could say I did, in a way. But mine is infinitely better than them." I stepped away from him and raised a hand up to around head height. "Tell me, does this look familiar to you?" I asked as I allowed my power to flow to my raised hand, making it crackle with blue energy. He looked slightly awed until his thinking face appeared and his gaze quickly looked from his hands to my eyes then back to his hands. Then back to my eyes and he held my gaze for a few moments until his eyes widened in realisation.

"That guy who came by earlier, he had golden optics. And he kept dodging all of my questions like you do. It was you! Wasn't it?" I nodded, grinning.

"Great deductive skills, Watson!" I mocked good naturedly to which he shoved me with his elbow. "I said to you that this isn't my true form anymore, I just assumed this one to help explain who I am too you, besides allowing us to talk more inside. But as to why I'm here." I took a deep breath and looked into Will's eyes.

"I want to know what your choice is." At some point in my life I realised that in some cases, peoples moods could instantly shift. As I watched Will after my demand, I knew that all cheeriness had gone from his mind. I watched him move to sit back down on the sofa. He looked up into my eyes and opened his mouth.

"I thought about it all morning, I was up for the majority of the night. I fell asleep thinking about who too choose between Annabelle and Sarah. I was sure that it would be a choice between them. I felt like I was reassuring myself into thinking that they were the ones who meant the most to me. And as I was thinking, I still couldn't choose. Despite knowing that it would be the better option to bring Annabelle back, after all, she would be the one with the most life left to live, I can't help the selfish part of me that would want to bring back Sarah. I know she would hate me for bringing her back and not our daughter, but I can't help myself in wanting Sarah back with me." He paused, looking down mournfully.

"I fell asleep here on the couch; the idea of saying Ironhide had barely crossed my mind. I guess I didn't want to admit how much he had meant to me but when I woke up a few hours ago, he was the first one to come to mind, and I kept thinking about all the good times we had at NEST, I found myself wishing more and more for him to still be here and to keep having the gruff, irritable, trigger-happy old bastard around." He paused again and I noticed that tears were falling onto the floor from his bent position. _I knew he meant more to him then he let on. Oh my friend, why did you repress your feelings for him?_ I thought solemnly.

I strode towards the couch where he sat and placed myself down beside him, placing an arm over his shoulder in a show of comfort. I heard him shudder in a breath and my heart clenched in my chest.

"I feel so selfish. Choosing him over my family, but I can't help but think that he is the one I want to see for the rest of my life." He shook his head, seeming to fall into silence. "Why the hell did I deny it for so long? I fucking love him!" He suddenly cried out, collapsing into sobs as I pulled him into a warm embrace, a sad smile on my face.

"If he's what you want, Will, you just have to say. I will bring him back to you." I said quietly, not wanting to break the solace that the sounds of early morning brought. I once again heard Will's sorrow-broken voice.

"Y-you'd do that? For me?" I smiled, despite knowing that he wasn't looking, and shook my head.

"William Lennox." I began. "You're like a brother to me, of course I would. There isn't alot that I wouldn't do for you." My smile only grew when the former general turned to face me and I could see the happiness shining in his eyes.

"Sam..." He stopped, looking as if he was swallowing an apple. "I've considered you a brother since Egypt when I saw you die for Optimus. I knew without a doubt that you would be someone I could trust and depend on, till the very end. I love you, Sam." I felt a slight tear drop down my cheek.

"Oh Christ, now look what you've got me doing! Getting me all emotional like this. I'm supposed to be comforting you, not the both of us." I joked and I felt the younger man shake against me in a weak chuckle. "Come on, follow me outside. I think your answer is self-conclusive." Will stepped up from my loosening grasp and I got to my feet and lead the way out onto the driveway.

As we exited the house, I turned my head slightly and raised my hand in Will direction with an indication to wait to which I added a quick, 'Wait here.'

I walked farther away from the house when a thought occurred to me and I called out back to him, "You know, I think it was pretty strange of Ironhide to choose this place as his burial ground of any of his unsalvageable parts, You would have thought he would have wanted to be buried at a place of the Autobots' choosing. Still, it sure does make this whole process a whole lot easier. It's like having a template when you're drawing, instead of having to try and draw something from memory, which can be tricky and inaccurate. You can just copy the previous image and colour it in. Far easier."

Once I was a safe distance from the house, I turned on my heel to face Will, and gave him a brief smile.

"And you didn't have to understand a word of that; you know I like to ramble on and on. It should hopefully make sense in a minute." I winked at him then raised my arms, calling the Allspark from my core and letting it flow through my body like a super-conductor.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Lennox P.O.V<strong>

I wasn't entirely sure what the hell he was on about when he was chatting on about drawings and templates, but I thought it be best if I stayed silent. I could always ask questions later. I watched him turn around and then called me on my utter confusion. _Balls. Guess he knows me too well after all these years._

All I could see at first was a bright blue aura emitting itself from Sam, whose arms were raised and tensed as if he were grasping something in the air. I then began to take not of a rumbling underground that hand begun to make the ground shake around me causing me to grab the banister of the steps leading up to my house to support myself.

I observed, awestruck as the earth started to shift and rumble as if hundreds of moles were trying to burrow to the surface. Then to my further amazement, the ground broke apart to reveal glowing chunks of slightly rusted metal rising into the air floating in a condensed area around Sam, who I noticed had been completely overcome by the glowing light. It looked as if his body was made entirely out of energy and his skin was keeping it all contained beneath the surface.

I noticed that the rumbling had stopped, revealing that Sam had finished removing Ironhide's remains from their resting place.

The very same pieces of his best friend began to gather behind the glowing man. Sam turned back towards Ironhide and quickly spread his arms wide and his body evaporated whilst Ironhide's body simultaneously formed in an instant. My jaw dropped and I froze where I stood, my cry for Sam's disintegration dying in my throat.

_He looks exactly the same._ But the more I looked at him, the more I noticed the lack of battle-scars and other un-repairable damage that had marred his frame prior to his death. My stare was cut short by the arrival of a briefly blinding flash of light that died away to reveal Blitzkrieg. _Sam_. I reminded myself. Back in his cybertronian form, I noticed that the only unnatural light being produced was the light glow from Ironhide's body being suspended in the air and a brighter light emitting from Blitzkrieg's right hand. He turned to me and grinned, raised his hand and roughly thrust it towards Ironhide's chest whilst channelling some sort of power in a brief burst through his arm as he did so.

Ironhide back arched and his optics snapped open. _Online. _My mind whispered to me. I went to move forward but I was instantly stopped by a voice in my head.

"_Stop. Don't come near yet."_ It was Blitzkrieg's voice. Now that I could compare the two, you could see the slight similarities between his voice and Sam's human voice. After all, they were essentially the same person, however Blitzkriegs voice sounded deeper. It contained such a commanding and calming aura that you felt like you would always be safe in his presence. I was cut from my thoughts as all the light emitting from Sam disappeared in the blink of an eye and there was a slight thump as Blitzkrieg caught a groaning Ironhide in his arms and dropped down to his knees to brace him against him in a reclined position.

"Ironhide." His voice rang out. "Are you okay?" Said mech groaned again.

"I've got a massive slagging headache, what do you think? I feel like Prime attacked me and then caved in my helm with his battle axe or something. Where the hell am I anyway? Last thing I remember I... was..." I heard him trail off as he fell into deep thought. "Sentinel!" He abruptly exclaimed, bolting from Blitzkriegs arms, drawing out his largest cannon from his back spinning on the spot and pointing it away from the house where he just stood, poised, motionless. "Where am I?" I heard him ask eventually. _He still doesn't know I'm here._ Sam was the one to answer his question.

"You died, Ironhide. It was my fault and I'm sorry, I didn't realise that Sentinel was working with Megatron." _Sam was blaming himself for Ironhide's death? God why does he keep blaming himself for stuff like that! He's going to guilt himself to death!_ "You're at your burial site. Do you remember where that is?" Ironhide didn't take long to reply.

"The Lennox's house. How are they? Sarah, Annabelle? Will?" My heart clenched at the mention of my dead wife and daughter. I found myself momentarily unable to speak as a fresh wave of loss spread through me.

"Sarah and Annabelle were killed in a car accident eleven years ago." Sam's voice betrayed no emotion but I knew he was hiding sorrow over their deaths. He was always there with us as our kids were growing up. Orion, Tyra and Annabelle used to play together, Orion and Tyra being unusually smart for their age. In fact their aptitude for science and mathematics was astounding, but it never hindered them in society like it did others. They still played, socialised and enjoyed the great outdoors like other children, though at times they played dumb to people that they weren't familiar with, to avoid being ostracised.

_It's a shame that most people tend to avoid conversation with smart people because they feel that they are inadequate in their own intelligence, however more often than not, they only want to talk about the topics that come up in ordinary conversation, like sports, media and other pointless small talk. _I was torn from my thoughts by Ironhide's slightly panicked deep voice.

"What of Will? Is he ok? Where is he?" He turned his head to look at Blitzkrieg, but had yet to notice me. I spoke up.

"I'm here 'hide." It was simple but I had at least got his attention. As soon as I had spoken, his whole body had tensed and he had slowly turned his head to look at me. I just smiled weakly and waved. "Hey." I stated meekly.

"Will." I breathed and he instantly charged me, yanking me up from the ground and crushing me to his chest in a hug. I winced.

"Easy pal, I'm not as young as I used to be. Despite the new meds that are available, I am afraid to say I am not as robust as I could hope to be." I felt Ironhide slowly release me and I was drawn to arms length. I was looking right into his deep blue optics.

"How long has it been Will? How long have I been gone?" His whisper was heart wrenching.

"Forty years." I stated calmly, trying to comfort him, rubbing a finger with my hand in a reassuring motion. "Hey. What's wrong with you? I'm not about to keel over if that's what you were thinking. I'll be alive and kicking for a little while longer, I'm not that easy to get rid of." I said with a teasing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam (Blitzkrieg) P.O.V<strong>

I watched the two talking, it was bloody ridiculous. _Of for Primus' sake! You could cut the sexual tension with a knife!_ With a loud huff of air through my vents I stood up with a smack of my hands on my hands. I stomped over to Ironhide who was holding Will in his hands.

"Alright you walking armoury, give him to me." I demanded, prying Ironhide's fingers apart to get my hands around the man who was yelling in protest whilst twisting in Ironhide's grip. "Listen just let me have him for a minute." I tried to reason. I vaguely heard indignant Will's protest 'Hey I'm right here guys.' Ironhide himself promptly yanked his hands away from my invading fingers, putting his body between myself and Will. I rolled my eyes. _Honestly, it's not like I plan on killing him._ I sighed and moved myself a few meters behind Ironhide.

I kicked out with my right leg, catching Ironhide off guard with a surprised yelp. As his arms went up into the air to keep Will at a safe distance, I sent a slight shock of energy through Ironhide's body which, paired with causing a reflex that opened his hands and the momentum of Will's body as he moved, said human was thrown up into the air. Will himself yelled in fear as he felt himself begin to fall from a good fifty or so foot. I threw out an arm, fingers outstretched as if to grasp an object, as my optics ignited in their usual golden glow at the use the Allspark. Will's screaming stopped dead and I lowered him to the ground.

Panting and pupils dilated with the sudden rush of adrenaline, Will looked up at me with an angered expression printed all over his face and I noticed in the corner of my eye that Ironhide was propped up on his elbows opening his mouth in preparation for what was probably to be an impressive rant.

"What is wrong with you, Sam!"

"What are you doing you stupid piece of sla-"

Ironhide stopped mid-insult, his optics widening. _That must be a first._ "_Sam?_"

I smiled warmly at him. "Yep." I leant down and offered him a hand back to his feet. He grasped my forearm and I yanked him upright. "Sorry I floored you but I needed to stop myself from becoming the third wheel. You can get all the catching up done after I've left." Ironhide gave me a blank stare.

"Right." He replied in a monotonous voice. "How is it you were able to floor me then, Sam?"

"Well. You don't know this but as of about a week ago, I was killed. Shot three times in the chest and I died in Bee's arms." The black Autobot looked worried.

"Bee must have been distraught." I nodded.

"He was. I found him speeding in the desert. He was wallowing in guilt and sadness but I explained who I was and he predictably perked up." I smiled. "Found out a certain secret of his in the process, that was a bit of a shock, though I wonder how I never saw it before." The trigger-happy mech looked surprised.

"Are you...?" He asked, trailing of. I glanced at one of my oldest friends in the corner of my vision.

"As of earlier this morning." I confirmed with a grin. "Though I suggested that we don't rush. We do have eternity after all.

"What are you two babbling about?" Will huffed, "What am I being left out on?" He asked, demanding an answer in his naturally commanding tone, and I winked at Ironhide.

"You know how much Bee is attached to me, wanting to be with me as much as possible, protect me to the best of his ability." Will nodded, giving an intangible signal to continue. "Well there is a reason he was always so protective of me. He is in love with me, to put it bluntly." I turned away from them to face the landscape surrounding Will's farm. "At first we were just friends as you know, but I am guessing that at some point during when we fought in Egypt or just after, his feelings for me changed. None of us noticed, not even the Autobots, to the best of my knowledge, they just thought it was just close friendship. That's how I thought of it. He was my best friend and I would trust him with my life. I _have_ trusted him with my life." I blew air through my vents. "Anyway, Bee kept it a under wraps until he shared his secret with someone in a similar position as him." I kept the part where I said that the very person Bumblebee told was Ironhide to myself, startling Ironhide when I glanced at him subtlety, Will being unable to see because I was facing away.

"Later when we I sought him out a second time, I ended up sensing his feelings for me and forced him out of his self-disgusted state to listen to me when I said that I still thought of him as the person who I could trust the lives of my family and my own. I agreed with him to begin a relationship because whilst in my human form I don't think I would have ever found him attractive, for obvious reasons, in my new frame and mind, I feel that my preferences have definitely changed." I spun around to face the two of them, smiling. "Now enough about me, I'm sure the two of you have plenty of catching up to do and I feel as if I should get out of your way, I will talk to you later." Will suddenly called out as I plotted my next destination.

"Wait Sam, how can we get hold of you?" I thought briefly then smirked.

"If you think hard enough, I'm sure I'll come to you." With my last cryptic statement I converted my entire mass into energy and I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Lennox P.O.V<strong>

I stared at the spot where Sam had burst apart with a bright glow in his weird way of teleporting and I heard his voice echo within the confines of my mind again.

"_He loves you, Will. Tell him."_ I looked at Ironhide with wide eyes, who was simply gawking at the spot Sam had just vacated. I swallowed.

"Hey 'hide?" I called out to him. His head snapped from his stupefied gaze and looked me dead in the eyes. "Sam, uh, told me something about you." I berated myself. _Why is it so hard to get this out! I hope he doesn't have a textbook reaction and try and hide himself from me. As if I would want something like this to ruin our friendship, especially as the feelings are returned._ "He told me that, your feelings for me, uh, mirrored Bumblebee's, I suppose you could say. Is it true?" I knew Sam would never lie to me about something like this and I didn't doubt his word, but I felt as if I needed to hear the words from his mouth to truly accept the notion.

I held his gaze, watching several emotions flicker across his features; shock, anger, fear and...love. He was the to first break eye contact by looking down at the floor.

"Yes." I heard him murmur and I doubt I would have been able to hear him if we were anywhere but the peace and quiet of my farm, however upon hearing the words I felt my heart swell. A wide smile found its way to my lips.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you that the feeling was mutual?" I asked, watching his every reaction to what I hoped to be a life changing moment, his eyes quickly searched for mine once more, gazing into my soul with a pleading look that asked that I wasn't lying and I tried as hard as I could to convey my sincerity through my eyes.

"Will." He breathed, his optics fully showing affection as he fell to his knees in front of me. He picked me up and I spread my arms wide, accepting the embrace I knew was coming. Sure enough I was brought against his warm chest. I could hear the thrumming of his spark beneath his chest armour and I took comfort in the sound, letting out a soft sigh of content.

"I love you, 'Hide" I whispered to him and I heard his spark surge within its casing.

"I love you too, Will" He replied quietly, his head tucked directly above my head.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys.

I know it's been a while since my last update but I did say not to expect many this often as I have exams coming up this January. I have been doing this chapter bit by bit for about two weeks lol. I have literally been doing it in small 500 word bursts. (Apart from the last 1,000 words)

I haven't a clue when the next chapter will be, but I reckon I will post another chapter of my other story, 'Out of Time' as well as editing the third chapter as Kirallie said, Bee does believe Sam a bit too quickly for it to be chalked up to sheer desperation.

But anyway, it may be days, weeks or months before I update again so please don't get your hopes up but don't forsake the story altogether as I haven't given up on it!

Also, to those maybe not so adoring fans, I am amazed and kind of inspired by the number of hits and favourites. I never thought myself a very good writer, and I doubt I am, however I feel that people may just be suffering my poor literary skills for the benefit of a not very often used anymore plotline.

Nowadays it tends to be some sort of female O/C protagonist, which I mean no offence in saying that I hate those stories. I find them all to be the same. But I suppose you could say the same about my story and the rest of its kind so I'm not going to say much more other than can we perhaps have a few male protagonists instead. I feel that males aren't being painted in the best of lights anymore and the amount of male orientated plotlines are in the area of 1/5 stories. This tends to be because the majority of writers are women; therefore their gender of choice is female. Although I suppose guys would do the same, but then again, there aren't many guys writing at the moment so it doesn't matter.

But enough of my bitching and moaning before I get into a full blown rant. (As if this isn't enough of one already!) Until next time!

.:FF:.


	8. Chapter 8  Intros and ReIntros

A/N: I know it's been a while but writers block paired with exams is a right ball buster so suck it up, all o' ya! I'm sorry if some of my information doesn't match up with my previous chapter as it has been a while and may therefore be slightly inaccurate due to my piss poor memory lol. Luckily, I did the human advancement dates at the beginning of my story, which made it a hell of a lot easier to remember the important facts about my story.

Which reminds me, I may add more advancements as the story goes on but it can only go so far because humanity can't advance THAT much in forty odd years without some kind of outside assistance… but maybe there can be at some point!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8 – Introductions and Reintroductions<em>

_**Blitzkrieg P.O.V**_

Mars was a calming planet, in a plain and dusty sort of way. In between surface storms, it was quiet and peaceful. Being vastly under populated compared Earth aided in its tranquillity; however Mars itself presents a lot of space for expansion of the Cybertronian's as well as for humanity. _'Although at the rate humanity is advancing, I think Mars will be the last thing on their mind. With the energy problem out of the way, there is little reason for war in other countries apart from conflicting culture and simply greed.'_

I strolled around the dusty rock, observing the undisturbed surroundings. In the distance I could see the faintest shimmer of light reflecting off of glass.

"Must be the humans." I muttered to myself. I set a steady pace towards the now internationally funded Martian colony. _'An amazing achievement for humans, sure makes the lunar landing look a little insignificant. But then it was the spark for space exploration. After finding out they could go to the moon it got us thinking. Where else can we go?' _As I walked I observed how the sun glimmered on my iridescent plating, shades of blue shimmering along my frame.

I advanced on the dome structure making myself obviously visible to the people inside. I watched as many of them turned to watch my approach, curious, friendly and welcoming being the only expressions that were readable. It was obvious that the people who were chosen for the expedition were approved on the bases that they had no prejudice or hatred towards the Cybertronian's due them living on the same planet together for the foreseeable future. The main dome was a fairly large construct, enormous in terms of human size, why they needed to build it so large was beyond me but it didn't mean I could fit my current body inside as they had made levels inside that ended like balcony's, overlooking a small living area. _'Very cosy considering this is a scientific mars base. Where did they even get the couches? All in good time, Blitz!'_

All in good time indeed, they were lucky enough to be my first human contact that hasn't been close friends or family since accepting Primus' gift and responsibility.

I smiled down at them and my form glimmered, the blue iridescent shine illuminating more prominently signalling the use of my spark energy. My form slowly turned to dust, a small wind blowing parts of my metal away as I simultaneously turned them into carbon dioxide, the main component of Mars' atmosphere. Cries of shock and panic came from inside the complex, my form began to coalesce once again only much smaller at only six and a half feet tall. Sure I could have made myself the same height as them but then I'm sure they would take me more seriously if I looked slightly more imposing compared to a tiny five-foot tall shrimp of a Cybertronian.

Once my form had settled into the miniaturised version of my true form, I began to sprint at the glass dome with a determined guise. Their eyes widened and they put their hands out, shaking them in panic and fear; voices their calling for me to stop. When I was nearly upon them, they all covered their faces in dread, others turning tail and running for their lives, listening for the inevitable crash that would sound when I crashed through the glass. Only for it to never come, I watched on in mirth as they slowly peaked their eyes over their arms whilst others stopped running and looked back too see that the glass was untarnished and that I was now standing between them and the glass. Confusion ebbed from them in waves. I sniggered slightly, trying to hold in my amusement but after a very minimal effort on my part I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha you should have seen you're faces! Dear Primus that was brilliant! Ahahahaha." I braced myself on a pillar that held up one of the balconies as the whipped around to stare at me in confusion and wonder. I could see that their eyes were still dilated in the aftermath of sheer adrenaline. Some were panting slightly, trying to calm their erratic breathing. Their puzzlement only fuelled my glee but I managed to hold in the remaining laughter when annoyed expression forming on some of their faces. One of them stepped forward,

"What is the meaning of this? You could have killed us! Don't forget we can't survive outside of an oxygen rich atmosphere unlike your kind!" I held my hands up in mirthful surrender.

"Peace friend I meant you no harm, I am merely overjoyed and riding on the currents of my happiness. I assure you my prank was only innocent in its creation." The women turned away with a huff, clearly miffed with my display of mischief. 'Whatever Shakespeare, perhaps Loki should take lessons from you.' I heard her mumble under her breath as she stomped off. I raised an eyebrow to her colleagues and a few of them smirked.

"Don't mind her," One stated, breaking the tension before it could properly build. "She is just in a bad mood because… well… let's just say one doesn't mention it in polite conversation." An awkward silence was left in the wake of his comment but I decided to plough on with small talk and the most pressing question.

"How did you manage to get the sofa's and tables here? It's not exactly something you take on a space shuttle." I queried and a small smirk made it's way onto their faces.

"Oh those? We managed to _persuade _a couple of Autobots into smuggling them to Mars for us." He answered with a big grin on his face. I shook my head, a smirk forming on my lips.

"These Autobots, they wouldn't happen to be slightly obnoxious with a penchant for bright colours, yellow and red to be specific?" He nodded an affirmative,

"Yep that's them!" I rolled my eyes, of course it was. "So what brings you to our neck of the barren landscape? That was some pretty incredible Houdini act you just pulled, are there more of you that can do that?"

"Thank you," I replied with a warm smile, "But no, I am the only one that I know of that is capable of such a feat. However I am merely here to say hello, I was just passing through to New Iacon when I saw the structure in the distance and thought I would pay a visit to you all and introduce myself but pardon my mischievous streak, it is a new development for me recently." I smiled at the crowd who were now departing as if I were nothing out of the ordinary. Just goes to show how open-minded humans can be when they are not subjected to stereotyping. "Well anyway, I'd best be going. I was only making a quick stop just to see how you were doing but I really must be going." I wave goodbye and turn to walk away back through the window however I stop in mid-stride; I spin on the edge of my foot, I offer him a hand with a grin. "My designation is Blitzkrieg, by the way." He smiles back at me and grips my servo in a firm grip.

"John Harrow." He replies pleasantly. I nod and release his hand and turn away, walking out through the glass, quickly returning to my original size in a burst of blue dispersed energy.

After journeying back in the direction I came, I find myself staring up at the grand citadel of _New Iacon_; it's majesty glistening in the early sun reaching the red planet. _'Its complexity only complimented by Mars' simplistic beauty. It's also where _he _will be.' _I tune in to Bumblebee's comm. signal and send a quick burst.

::Hey what are you up to, Bee?"

::Just talking to Optimus, I assumed he was calling me here to comfort me:: He replied in a casual but respecting way. It just goes to show how big Optimus' spark really is, for even with all the burdens he is dealing with at the moment, he can still find time to help console a friend.

::You mind if I come see you?::

::By all means, I've already hinted that you will be coming to see him::

::Well then, make way for me beautiful!:: I could practically see him rolling his eyes at my jest.

::I will see you in a few seconds then, Sammy!:: I scowled.

::I hate both you and my mom for calling me that::

Calculating the distance and coordinates, I quickly atomised my body and transported myself to the Prime's private quarters. _'I'm allowed to be rude. After all, he is my sons godfather.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Optimus Prime P.O.V<strong>_

I sat on a chair in my quarters staring at the Matrix of Leadership that glowed dimly in front of me, my thoughts in turmoil over my ever-increasing dilemma.

"What am I going to do?" I murmured with a defeated tone, my head falling into my servos in despair. My current and most pressing problem being that of which the object suspended before me presented, the artefact that had once glowed with powerful vigour, was now dimly holding on to the weak thrum of energy it held within.

After so long without recharging, I knew that the Matrix would eventually burn out, leaving our race to waste away. A once proud civilisation reduced too oxidation and rust. I also knew that preventing the activation of the solar harvest many years ago had left the Matrix depleted before it could draw energy from the sun, but it was a decision I would repeat in a spark beat if the consequence was sacrificing another species for their own, especially after all they had done. _'A once proud and noble race, reduced to scrap and rust from our own selfish and destructive conflict. The only thing that remains of any importance now is the legacy we choose to leave behind, leave a warning of the consequences of planetary civil war._

A message in my optical HUD alerted me to a visitor at my door, which I inferred to being Bumblebee, whom I found out had recently relocated from Earth into his reserved quarters in Autobot sector of New Iacon.

"Enter!" I called out. Seconds after, the aforementioned yellow scout entered through the doorway and greeted me with a chirp.

"Hello Bumblebee, how are you keeping?" I asked in a caring manner, after all, I worry for the young scout for the emotional turmoil he must be going through. However what confused me was that Bumblebee's current body language seemed to contradict what he must be feeling. Considering Sam, Bee's most treasured friend passed away not long ago, I would have thought that Bumblebee would look more upset and withdrawn than he did at the moment. However at present he looked the complete opposite to what he had expected. _Happiness _radiated off of the Autobot in waves, it was almost palpable.

"I am feeling great, sir. Better than I have felt in a long time!" He replied with vigour. My jaw dropped open, a sight rarely seen nowadays for I exercised a calm and well though approach to most situations. _'His condition was permanent, how could someone possibly cure him after Ratchet, one of the most competent Cybertronian medics in existence, expressed how even he was unable to repair the damage to his ravage vocal processor.' _I decided that it were best to ask Bumblebee how he came upon such a miracle.

"Bumblebee! How is it possible that your vocal unit has been repaired?" I questions in stunned amazement, he lifted his antenna's and cheek plates in a smile, obviously happy about my shocked state.

"I'm sure you will meet the bot responsible soon, he's got a bone to pick with you apparently." He paused for a moment, rolling his eyes, which I ignored with the assumption that it was directed at a comm. message. "In fact, he's coming now." He stated with as much of a smirk as he could muster without lip-plates. I was about to question how he was going to get here when I was interrupted by a eruption of blazing blue/white light. I covered my optics with a servo until they had had time to adjust and then I lowered it again just as the light dissipated. Now standing behind Bee was a tall, handsome and powerful looking Cybertronian. He gave off an aura that seemed to exert peace and calm but was intimidating when you thought of attacking him. He offered a quick and small wave.

"Good Martian morning, Optimus!"

* * *

><p>AN: Finally, whipped out another chapter for those of you wondering what the hell was happening with this story. Have made minor updates too some of the chapters, with some major updates to the dates in Chapter 1 as well as adding some new ones! A modified one, for example, is 10th March 2029.

Chapters are becoming few and far between maybe because I have just finished college I will have some spare time but then I also have some full time work lined up for my summer holiday so maybe not.

Until next time!

.:FF:.


	9. Chapter 9 - Let There Be Light!

_Chapter 9 – Let there be light!_

**Blitzkrieg P.O.V**

I smiled at the dumbstruck mech before me whose mouth plates hung open. "You're catching flies, my old friend." I grinned at him, placing my hands gently onto Bee's shoulders. The red and blue bot closed his mouth slowly, avoiding the urge to snap them shut. '_Ever the composed bot he is.'_ I thought humorously. Optimus frowned.

"You call me old friend, yet I don't know who you are." He said in reply standing to his full height in and moving to stand in a more open spaced position. _'Never allowing himself to be cornered when in the company of the unknown. My friend, how war has made you paranoid.'_ I shook my head.

"I mean no threat to you Optimus, I would never hurt you." I said softly, removing myself from behind Bee to stand at his side.

"Old habits die hard, I suppose. The war has made me untrustworthy, despite it being over." He explained.

"There is no need for an explanation Optimus. You have suffered greatly over the years, more than most, and fewer still could have coped as well as you did given that they were in your…shoes… so to speak." He remained silent, seemingly lost in memories, before he looked back to me.

"I was just doing my duty as Prime, any other would have done the same."

"You always were modest, my friend." I smiled.

"As I said, you call me friend, yet, I cannot recall ever meeting you." He placed his hands onto his hip plates, posture displaying demand for answers.

"Perhaps you could work it out for yourself, how about a clue?" He narrowed his optics. "You are the godfather of my child." I said, grinning at him.

"Sam is dead." He said visibly deflating, harsh pain showing on his face. My spark clenched at his expression as I stepped forward, grasping his arms in a firm, determined grasp.

"No Optimus, I'm not. And I can prove it." He gave me a sceptical look.

"How?" The Autobot leader replied.

"Sam was the only other person alive that could wield the matrix correct?"

"Yes, the dynasty chose him."

"Then if I am truly Sam as I say I am, I would also be able to wield the matrix, correct?" Still looking sad at the reminder of Sam, his features also looked thoughtful and hopeful at the idea that I could really be Sam.

"I believe that would be true, it would also explain why you aren't as upset as I thought you would be Bumblebee." He stated, directing the last part to the scout at my side.

"Then reveal the matrix Optimus, I promise you will not be disappointed." He was understandably hesitant, reluctantly opening his chest plates and allowing the matrix to float out over his hand. I reached out, calling the artefact to me. It obeyed, much to Optimus' surprise, but the red and blue mech was quick to school his features.

"The dynasty could have chosen another worthy wielder of the matrix, it doesn't prove that you are Sam." I sighed at his stubborn attitude. _'I suppose we will have to do it the hard way.'_

"Right I'm done trying to convince you with words. I suppose I will have to move things along." I strode to him and before he had a chance to react, grasped his helm in my hand and forced my memories into his processor. The method and roughness at which I proceeded to grant him the visions was likely to be uncomfortable and disorientating for him but I had to start the process before he had a chance to perceive my advance as hostile. The entire thing didn't last for more than a few seconds but at the conclusion he stumbled away from me, one arm reaching for the wall for stability, the other grasping his head to ease the confounding feeling filling his mind with fog. He groaned.

"What di-did you just do to me?" He wheezed.

"I'm sorry Optimus. It wouldn't have been so painful if I hadn't rushed it. I transferred some of my memories to you so that you would believe I am who I claim to be. They should come to you when the fog has cleared from your mind." I turned back to look at Bee whom was looking worried at his leaders pained situation. "Don't worry, it will fade in a few seconds." I reassured the yellow Autobot. As the pain dissipated from Optimus' body, he breathed out a sigh of relief and turned his gaze onto me, joy forming in his eyes.

"_Sam."_ I smiled.

"You know I'm sure it is going to get old people saying my name like that." He walked to me and we embraced. "Strange being able to do this in your natural form huh Optimus?" I spoke from our hug, and he simply replied with a hum. We separated and I briefly held onto his arms in a show of friendship, smiling and meeting his optics.

"I thought you were gone Sam, I've been wallowing in my quarters for days!" I smiled.

"I know you have, you have had a lot on your mind. But worry no longer for I am here and," I called the matrix to my hand and grasped it, a dim light blooming from within, but completely dwarfed by the glow that had begun to form along my energon lines, radiating the most from where my spark chamber was situated. "let there be light!" on the word 'light' energy racing from the centre of my chest along all my extremities and, once it reached my hands and feet, exploded outwards in an impressive display of crackling blue energy that disappeared through the walls. If one were watching from above the city, they would see a wave of lightning like energy disperse across the entire spread of _New Iacon_, dissipating as it hit barren landscape.

"There." I said, passing the matrix back to Optimus. "In tip top condition and all of the sparks in the city are energised. Should keep war breaking out over energon now shouldn't it?" I questioned smugly. I neglected to mention that I actually felt the drain on my power completing the last little magic trick. '_A bit more complex and power hungry than my previous attempts at showing off Primus' might. Sure it wasn't exactly difficult but compared to my usual theatrics, I could actually feel it.'_

Optimus dumbly took back the matrix, staring from it to me in awe and wonder. _'I am not having that look from HIM of all people!'_

"Alright Optimus you can stop that right now." I said irritably. He looked confused.

"Stop what?" He questioned. I rolled my optics.

"That look. As if I am Primus' reincarnated." At this point, Bee decided that this was his chance to add his two cents to the conversation.

"But you kind of _are_ Primus reincarnated, Blitz." I closed my optics and sighed.

"Yes, thank you for that _Bee,_ but that isn't what I'm trying to say. What I mean is, despite all this," I gestured to myself," I am still the same old Sam. Just new and improved." I explained with a grin. "And for the record, Primus has no need to reincarnate himself." I stated just to prove a point. _–That is debatable Samuel, consider my children managed to destroy my corporal body, at present I only inhabit the metaphysical world-_ the presence of the god entering my mind was unmistakable. "Excuse me, I have to take this call." I said mirthfully, making a reference to the common human term. I turned and sat in one of Optimus' chairs in the corner of the room.

'_Surely you can create a new body?' _I replied after making sure I would be uninterrupted, deciding to actually have some sort of conversation with the god.

_-Being a multidimensional being as I am, my corporal body is unique. As it has perished, so has my tangibility to the physical plane-_ I pondered on his answer.

'_Would it not be possible for me to repair your body using the power you have given me?'_ I replied. Truly I would help the benevolent being in any way I possibly could. I owe him that and more.

_-You could… but I do not feel you are ready to complete such a task. Allow for the bond between the Allspark and yourself to solidify, and then speak to me about fixing my physical form. You will know when the right time is-_ With that, his presence disappeared and I looked up from my gaze on the floor to which the two noticed.

"Who was it if you don't mind me asking?" Bee questioned. I shrugged.

"Oh no-one, just Primus." I replied nonchalantly. Both of the optics went comically wide.

"P-Primus? W-what did he say?" I turned my lip plates up in a kind smile.

"Just some personal stuff I guess." The both looked shocked but the Autobot leaders face looked amused and he snorted. "What?" I asked.

"It's just, no-one has heard or seen Primus since the first Primes and yet, you've been alive for little over sixty years and are already speaking with our god and sharing talk about his private life. You are truly are a wonder, Sam." I smiled impishly.

"Why thank you, Optimus, I never knew you felt that way about me." He just rolled his eyes. "So, shall I go and see the rest of the team. I'm sure they will be thrilled to hear the news." I was about to continue when I heard shouting coming from the corridor that lead to Optimus' quarters. I felt for whom the noise belong to and found the spark signature matched that of my favourite green medic. "It's Ratchet." I stated with a grin.

"Optimus! Optimus are you i-" Ratchet practically burst into the room before stopping dead upon seeing that Optimus wasn't the only one occupying his quarters. He met a duo of questioning gazes and my razed optic ridge. "Oh. Hello Bumblebee and… I sorry I don't believe I've met you before?" Feeling my mischievous streak rise in me again span on the ball of my foot and faced Ratchet with a raised hand for him to shake.

"Oh apologies Ratchet, my names Sam Witwicky, son of Ron and Judy Witwicky and father of Orion and Jane Witwicky, previously deceased husband of Carly." I stared seriously at the medic whose optics were switching between myself and the two bots beside me. When hearing no objection from the other two Cybertronians in the room, Ratchet looked at me wide eyed then down at my hand and without further ado, toppled to the floor in a loud clang. I turned back to the other two in the room. "You know, I'm getting tired of people staring wide eyed or opticed at me." I said in an exasperated tone, features set in a frown. Bee rolled his optics.

"Well perhaps you shouldn't be so blunt when revealing shocking news. Such as how you have come back from the dead in the body of another species." I smirked.

"But then where is the fun in that?" I quipped kneeling down. I picked up unconscious medic and dropped him gently into the chair I recently vacated. I zapped the medic with a high energy that would simply feel like an electric shock to a human and the medic came back online, flinching away from the contact with a yelp.

"Yowtch! Watch it you overgrown tin-can!" I chuckled at his seemingly reflexive insult. He instantly focused on the sound of my voice, looking at me with disbelief sprawled over his face. "Sam? Is it really you?" I tweaked my lip plates into a calming smile, slowly placing my hand against his head, past recollections bleeding through the contact, easing the memories into his mind as apposed to the rushed exposure I performed on Optimus. His optics dimmed briefly and then brightened and joy.

"You little slagger! Escaping Primus' grasp again! You seem to have a surviving streak bordering on immortality! You drive my medical programming bonkers!" From my mirth I'm sure my optics twinkled in true Dumbledore fashion.

"You're half right there Ratchet. I'll spare you the details for now but as of a couple of days ago, I am immortal but I didn't escape Primus. He personally saw to it that I was to return as his…ambassador of sorts, from himself to our species. I carry out his will and allow him to communicate to you through me. I have no doubt that he could take control of my body if he so wished although I doubt he would truly do it unless the need were truly dire." Ratchet's jaw hung limp as he sat awestruck by my explanation, glancing behind me for conformation from Optimus and Bumblebee.

"You truly are a remarkable being Sam. Sometimes I feel that laws of impossibility doesn't apply to you."

"Now Ratchet, you make it sound like I am some kind of god! Please reserve that type of treatment for Primus. Now, why are you here? I don't suppose it is about that energy wave that originated from about where I'm standing?" He raised his optics ridges in surprise.

"That was you? That must have energised every spark in the city! My spark hasn't felt this powerful since the golden age of Cybertron, and even the aches from my older components are gone! How did you do it?" I shrugged.

"I just released a wave of concentrated Allspark energy that would energise every Cybertronian inhabitant and repair the damage to their components caused by war and energon starvation. Not that hard." He narrowed his optics.

"Not that hard he says." Ratchet scoffed. "After fixing every old injury or affliction of every Cybertronian in this city, I'm sure you are the envy of all medics still alive, me included. And you are the one who helped destroy the Allspark in the first place. How is it that you are now in possession of it after its destruction?" I winced at the mention of my part in destroying the Allspark's vessel; despite the damage not being permanent the emotions from the action are still there.

"All I will say is that the Allspark is bonded to me now, I am its keeper. I am charged in its guardianship and also in the execution of its use. I don't want to have to keep repeating myself, although the knowledge of my previous life will be kept between a few people that I know I can trust. If they know who I am, rest assured that they can be trusted not to go blabbing. Now, as I was saying before Ratchet rudely interrupted," He planted a withering look at me to which I just winked," I think we should go see the rest of the team. I'm sure they will be glad to know that I am not dead if nothing else."

* * *

><p>After meeting the rest of the team, most of whom I hadn't seen in five or six years due to them leaving for new Iacon, Bee and I went to his private quarters, where we simply sat down on one of his large… I wouldn't call them couches exactly, simply because they are not exactly made out of fabric or leather with cushions. They are metal benches, but moulded with curved edges to be more suitable for a persons body instead of just a rigid blocky shape. They are surprisingly soft to sit on, but that's probably just my new body not needing lots of plush cushions to be comfortable on a chair anymore.<p>

Seeing Sideswipe and Mirage again was refreshing. We chatted as a group for hours, simply talking about what everyone has been up to since they left Earth. We joked and laughed liberally, the other five Cybertronians overjoyed with the prospects of what my arrival brought. I went on to explain what I was tasked to do and what Primus wished of them, which was to pretty much continue their existence without war large enough to consume a planet and nearly another.

"Bee." I begin, the yellow bot turning his head from where it rested against my arm that lay over his shoulders. "I want to see my parents again. I didn't exactly give them much time to talk to me when I turned up after my…resurrection. I sort of briefly explained how I was alive and then left, because I was trying to avoid Skywarp and Thundercracker really but still, I owe them a proper visit." After saying all of this without looking at him, simply staring ahead of me, I turned my head to face him. "What do you think?" His cheeks raised in a smile that reached his optics.

"I think them as much my family as you do yours, I wouldn't mind seeing them again, considering all that has happened. And I'm sorry but it's going to take a while for me to start calling you Blitzkrieg after calling you Sam for all these years." I smiled.

"Don't worry about it Bee. Call me Sam as much as you like in front of people who are in the know, but others… please try your best to call me Blitzkrieg or Blitz, I wouldn't want to have to erase their memory."

"You can do that?" He said in a somewhat amazed and intimidated voice, the latter actually hurting my feelings slightly that he thought he had to be scared of the prospect. '_Surely he knew I would never touch his beautiful memories?'_ I gave him a soft look.

"Bee. Surely you know that I would never touch your mind? I wouldn't dream of harming you in my life, you mean as much to me as my family does." He looked sheepish for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Of course I know Sam, I'm sorry for even thinking it. I still can't believe what you have been gifted with and can't even fathom the limits to your power." He replied.

"Bee, firstly, please don't call it my power like that, it makes me feel like I'm some almighty tyrant of some kind and I definitely do not wish to be a Tyrant. And secondly, my strength is slightly limited compared to what it could be. I cannot reach my full potential until the Allspark has fully bonded to my own, until then, think of my power as if it were a hot tub full of water trying to get out of a drinks dispenser." He nodded slowly again.

"I think I understand."

"Good because it's nothing like that but if it helps." I quip back with a grin, turning my head away from him to face forwards again, to which he just scowls at me. "Now, I have a small area of business to attend to and then I shall return to take you to my parents for a small visit." I hop up onto my feet, turning back to be and bending low chivalrously and placing a gentle kiss on his nose plates. I give him a beaming smile before promptly disappearing in a flash of blue electrical discharge.

I arrived outside of a quaint early 21st century secluded cottage that overlooked picturesque hillsides and was surrounded by large pine trees on nearly every side, with hills leading west so that, when sunset came, it painted the hills and trees with a radiant orange glow that was as peaceful as it was beautiful. I often wondered how we even managed to procure such a beautiful home that was so suited to our needs. Plenty of room for both our children to grow up in as well as more than enough room and privacy to spare for the Autobots to visit and relax in their bi-pedal forms.

This location was like something an artist would paint in their impression of paradise, I felt, at the time, as if someone had simply procured the scene from a book and brought it to life just for us. I smiled fondly at the memories this place held for my family, all of the Autobots and myself.

I stepped up to the door in my human form, making myself look older than my twenty-five year old self, instead moulding my skin to appear as if I were bordering on late thirties. I raised my hand and knocked on the door three times. "Penny." After waiting for about half a minute I prepare to knock again but just as I raise my hand to knock on the smooth wood, I hear the click of a lock and the door swings open to reveal a sight that makes my spark clench in my chest and my face to fall agonising sadness.

* * *

><p>AN: Boom cliffhanger. Man I hope all you guys are happy with me, I spent ages learning how to calculate the time dilation caused by traveling at speeds close to the speed light just because I got off track when writing this chapter about how other elements are going to tie in with this one. Still, it was a nice lesson in relativistic physics if anything else. I'm glad I could get my head around it, sure took for bloody ever so consider this payback! lol


End file.
